The Millennium World Adventure
by Schoollie
Summary: After a betrayal between Yugi and his friends, Yugi, his twin sister Suki, her Yami named Yani befriend three offworlders as they discover that they can control the Millennium items, that were set freed to test their friendship, will they be able to recover the lost items before Tea does first. Pairings: Yugi.XOC, Guy H.XOC, and Chris K.XOC


Summary: After Tea makes their best friends turn against them, Yugi, Suki, along with her own Yami named Yani make friends with 3 new off-world friends and discover that the Millennium items have accidentally been set freed by them and sent to different worlds that have been selected with song/dance physical challenges. Discovering that they have control them, they leave Domino City to try to bring them back as Tea forces her new friends to follow them and bring them to her. Can Suki and her friends find them first before Tea?

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or any of these shows: Yu-Gi-Oh!, SheZow, or the Wild Kratts, I just own Shannon, Yani, Princess Autum, and Suki. Bummer, but I'm happy to make these new characters.

The Millennium Items Bearers

Suki Moto: Millennium Necklace &amp; Spellbook

Yugi Moto: Millennium Puzzle

Guy Hamdon: Millennium Key

Yani Atemu: Millennium Eye &amp; Scales

Chris Kratt: Millennium Rod

Shannon Kratt: Millennium Key

Song list

"Who Am I?" by Tiffany Evans

"Circus" by Britney Spears

"Circus (Twister Rave Remix)" by Britney Spears, remixed Ro Shon

"Cave Jivin" from "Avatar the Last Airbender"

"Hot Wings (I want to Party)" by Jamie Foxx, Will. , and Anne Hathaway

"Eyes like yours" by Shakira

"Masquerade" by Robosoul

"Beat of my Drum" by Zendaya

"Ma Belle Evangeline" by Jim Cummings

"Holding Out for a Hero" by Jennifer Saunders

"Once upon a December" by Liz Callaway

"Intimidated" by Britney Spears

"You make me feel" by Cobra Starship

"I See the Light" By Mandy Moore &amp; Zachary Levi

"Roses are red" by Aqua

"Cuba Libre" by Aqua

"The Power of Love" by Jennifer Cihi

"The Zing" by The cast of Hotel Transylvania

Chapter 1: Welcome to Domino City

Song: "Who am I?" by Tiffany Evans

In the heart of a city called Domino City, a young girl with long blonde hair with magenta hair tips named Suki Moto was sitting under a cherry blossom reading on wizardry as she sighed miserably. It has been a month or two since Tea turned her friends Joey and Tristan against her; Tea tricked them into think that Suki and her brother beat her up and called her a stupid, cruel, and heartless wimp. But it wasn't true, everything that Tea said, it was all a lie, but they didn't believe her. Suki waited for her two friends she sighed in misery. A woman and boy appeared as the woman said, "We're here." Suki turned to them, the woman was identical to Suki, but she is much older and wiser than her, her name was Yani. Yani was half of the spirit of the Millennium Necklace wielder Autum, who was once a Princess of Egypt. The boy next to Yani was her twin brother Yugi; he was a similar to Suki, but his hair was spiky and short. Yani sighed as she said, "Dumb Tea, her lie reached my father and know he hates us." Yani's father was a man named Yami; like Yani, he came from Yugi.

The three friends sat under the tree as Yani sighed and said, "I wonder if anyone had the same problem as us." Yugi just said, "I doubt it." Suki said, "Yep." They would stay there and sigh as Suki wished in her mind, _I wish that someone would understand what it's like to lose something so much like bonds of friendship or a loss of a father's trust..._

_Meanwhile in another part of the universe…_

In a huge city, a boy with a blue hoodie and beige pants was sighing miserably; he recently broke up with his girlfriend, a girl named Sophine Hathaway, because she moved away to a new country in Europe. The boy, who is named Guy Hamdon missed her as he thought that Sophine was the only one for him, but his sister Kelly thought that Sophine left, because he chose the superhero business over Sophine. Hurt by her words, Guy ran off to his room and locked the door as Kelly was punished by her parents. As he was lying on his bed, crying from heartbroken tears, he thought_, Without Sophine, who can like someone with a secret identity, like me?_ Guy is also the secret identity of a female superhero named SheZow, from a power ring that was given by his dead great-aunt Agnes Monroe. He even had to tell Sophine the truth, but she loved him so much, it didn't matter to her. To Guy, Sophine was the only one who understood him, but she was gone forever. Guy sighed in silence as he sat on the seat of the windowsill as he looked up at the dark and gray sky and thought, _I wonder if anyone understands the broken heart of a guy like me?_

But he was not the only one with a broken heart…

_In another part of the universe…_

In the tall and brown grass of the Kalahari Desert, there was a tall brown haired man dressed in green and a black haired 14 year-old girl dressed in white, who were sitting on the stiff grass and sighing in misery as the girl wiped her eyes off. The man, who was named Chris Kratt was trying to comfort his baby sister, Shannon Kratt, whose eyes were still puffy and red from crying. They recently got in a fight with their friend Aviva Corcovado and their older brother Martin Kratt with the Tortuga, crash landing and blamed on the other. Shannon and Chris thought it was Aviva's and Martin's fault since they were pestering them while they were testing on a fish scale from their last adventure in the ocean as Aviva and Martin believed that Shannon and Chris were too blame because they believed they have stolen one of Aviva's formulas. The pilot, Jimmy didn't pay attention as he was getting both irritated and annoyed, by their arguing that he accidently crashed their ship and now were stranded. They began exchanged words as lastly Aviva and Martin called them 'intolerant, lying, Zach bots in human skin', which triggered Chris and Shannon's hurt feelings as they shoved them and ran away. They opened the hatch, jumped off, and ran off as Martin and Aviva called out to them, but they were far away to hear them. They found an isolated part of the desert as they started crying.

Shannon cried as she said, "No, never again..." Chris held her as she cried hard.

Chris, who was considered the brains of the siblings, didn't have any idea to fix this as he knew no one could ever make this better. So, he did what any big brother/sister would do for their youngest siblings, nothing.

Back in Domino City, the three friends sighed as Suki said, "It's over, everything we did, everything we have sacrificed, it was shattered by a lie. And now, it's over. For me, for you, twin brother and for you Yanalisa." Suki always called her darkness "Yanalisa" as her nickname. It was given to her when they first met inside Suki's dream. Yani looked at Suki as she thought, _No, it can't end this way, Suki-kun. It can't._ Yani had given Suki three nicknames, "Mysuki", "Dārin", and "Suki-kun" Yugi and Suki left to mope, but unlike Yugi or Suki, Yani wasn't one to stay this lying down so she began to sing as they others joined in as chorus.

**[Yani]**

_Sometimes everything seems outta our reach_

_No matter how hard we've tried_

_Sometimes we feel like nothing at all inside_

Suki joined in as she sang,

**[Suki]**

_With everything that we've try to hold on to_

_Just seems to slip away_

_And though we fall it keeps calling us back again_

Yani took over as she sang,

**[Yani] **

_But we'll keep looking_

_We'll sink or swim_

_We'll keep searching to find the real family_

Guy, Shannon, and Chris, along with Yugi and Suki, began to feel Yani's confidence give them light as they joined in with her.

**[All]**

_Who are we, Tell us_

_Where do we come from_

_Who are we, Tell us_

_Cause it's like we don't fit in at all_

Guy jumped off his room and ran off to the center of Megadale. With a twinge in their hearts, Chris, and Shannon began to run farther from the ship as Yani led Suki and Yugi to the museum to keep their spirits up; then Suki started singing.

**[Suki]**

_Sometimes we feel like running away_

_And leaving it all behind_

_And try to find a place where we belong_

Then Shannon joined in the song,

**[Shannon]**

_If we keep looking,_

_We'll find ourselves_

_We keep searching to find the real family_

**[All]**

_Who are we, Tell us_

_Where do we come from_

_Who are we, Tell us_

_Cause It's like we don't fit in at aaaaaaaaall_

Chris and Shannon ran off to the outskirts of the desert, not knowing that they were far from the Tortuga and their friends. Guy was running to the fountain as he gave a smile of happiness to be away from his sister. From afar they joined in with Yani's vocalizing voice.

_(Who Am I?)_

_Who Am I?_

_(Who Am I?)_

**[All]**

_Who are we?_

_We Know_

_That we can do anything_

_Who are we?_

_We Know_

_That we can be anything_

_Who are we?_

_We Know_

_That we can do anything thing (Anything Thing)_

Guy, Shannon, and Chris were free as Suki, Yugi, and Yani were close to the museum as they all began to dance.

**[All]**

_Who are we?_

_We Know_

_That we can be anything_

_Who are we?_

_We Know_

_Yes, we can be anything_

_Yes, we can be anything at aaaaaaaaall _

Yugi, Suki, and Yani posed as they shared a laugh as they realized they danced to the museum as Guy, Shannon, and Chris cheered up and smiled for a bit as they closed their eyes and silently wished for friends who understand to be alone and betrayed.

As they asked for their wish, far in Egypt inside the tomb of the Pharaoh, Ishizu felt a tingle as she got up from her bed and went to her car as Marik, her brother was confused and joined her as they rode to the tomb to see the Millenium Items glow as Marik asked, "Ishizu, what's happening, why are the items glowing like that?" Ishizu said, "I feel a sense of betrayal, with the boy and his sister, along with the Princess. I feel no love inside, it's like they have been betrayed by their friends." Marik stared at the items as he said, "It sound like the items are coming through the stone." Marik was right, the items were trying to claw their way out as the tablet exploded as Marik blocked the pieces to defend his sister as the seven Millennium Items whizzed away from them and sent to the sky like rockets.

Marik panted as he turned to his sister as he asked, "You okay?" Ishizu nodded as she asked, "But brother, where are the Millenium items going?" Marik asked, "I don't know, sister, I don't know; but if I didn't know, I think they are going to Japan."

Guy stared at his relfection in the water of the fountain as he wished, _I wish for a girl to love me for who I am… I wish I could be in a place where I could find my true love… _ Just then, Guy began glowing he was sucked in by a mysterious blue light as Kelly and a friend named Maz found him as he was carried away as he screamed. Just them Kelly jumped in to follow him, leaving Maz behind, but it was weird, because as soon as Kelly and Guy vanished, time began to stop at their tracks. And before long, everyone and everything stopped and froze like statues.

As for Chris and Shannon, they were near Etosha Pan as they sighed. Chris wished, _I wish there was a way to keep away from Martin. _Shannon wished the same as she wished, _I want to be far away from Martin, but where can we go? _Then suddenly the same light dragged them up as Martin and Aviva found them as Chris held his sister as they screamed and were sucked in. Martin and Aviva then jumped in and followed them; just like in Megadale time stopped and everything froze. From inside the portal, Guy, Shannon, and Chris began to scream as they were falling. They were unaware that Martin, Kelly, and Aviva are following right behind them.

Back in Domino City, Suki, Yugi, and Yani just looked around as Suki asked, "When did we get here?" Yugi said, "Whatever we did, maybe a trip to the museum would clear our heads of the situation." Suki said, "Great idea." Yani shrugged and said, "Hmm... wise choice." They walked the steps towards the museum as Tea found them, but before anyone could move, Chris, Guy, and Shannon fell as they were landing towards the three unsuspecting friends. As they were in the middle of the stairs, Suki, Yugi, and Yani felt a smash from their backs as they were slammed into the ground, like a meteor smacked them to the earth.

Suki groaned as she turned and said, "Hey, you moron, why don't you watch where you are-" But her words were cut off by a boy wearing a blue hoodie as she looked at him with curiosity as she stared at him. The boy turned as she stared at her as Suki said, "Hey." The boy looked at her as he thought, _She's cuter than Sophine._ He said, "Hey, yourself." Suki cleared her throat as he blushed as he said, helping her up, "Oops! Sorry, that was my fault! I may have landed on you, by accident." Suki said as she dusted herself off, "No harm done, I'm Suki. Suki Moto. And you are?" The boy said, "The name is Guy. Guy Hamdon. I'm from Megadale." Suki and Guy looked at each other as they turn red. Guy thought, _What is this feeling? Am I moving on? IS this girl like my Sophine? I think Sophine is no longer in my mind, just this girl. _Suki thought, _This boy, why am I lost in his sparkling eyes? I think this feeling is aching my heart._

Yani was on the ground as she said, "Hey! Watch it!" Yani turned to see a man as she turned pink as she thought, _Those muscles, those clothing, and that hair! What a dream guy!_ Yani's heart raced as she was burning as the man looked at her as he turned red as he thought_, She's cute! She's like an angel. Those eyes, that hair, and this dress. She's like a princess!_ Yani and the man stared as they nervously laughed as he helped her up as she said, "Why, thank you. And whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" The man said, "I'm Chris. Chris Kratt, at your service." Chris bowed as Yani blushed as she thought, _Not just a man, an honorable gentleman._ She said, "My name is Yani, Yani Atemu." Chris and Yani looked into each other eyes as they laughed nervously with each other.

The black haired girl sitting over Yugi cried, "Sorry! It's my fault! Here, let me help you!" She got off of Yugi and bent down to help him. Yugi looked up as the pretty black haired girl was in front of him as he blushed and his eyes widened at the sight of her; in the past, he used to have a crush on Tea before, but it seem like that the mystery girl has taken his heart instead. He looked at her as he thought_, Those muscles, that hair, that outfit, what a gal!_ The girl looked at Yugi as she thought, _He's hot! That uniform, that body, that hair, what a sweetie pie!_ Yugi took her hand as he said, "I'm Yugi. Yugi Moto." Shannon said, "I'm Shannon, Shannon Kratt. And that name, I like it. Matches with your shy personality." Yugi blushed as he said, "I try."

Suki, Yani, and Yugi looked at their new friends in wonder as Suki said, "Where did you guys come from?" Guy, Shannon, and Chris shrugged as Guy explained, "No idea, we just did." Shannon said, "We've come from far away, possibly from another world." Chris said, "We've run off. Our brother Martin and friend Aviva hates us, accused us of stealing a formula from her. But we didn't, we were framed." Guy then said, "My sister Kelly hurt my feelings by accusing me of sending my ex-girlfriend away." Suki said, "Ex?" Guy sadly said, "Sophine Hathaway moved to Europe. She and I broke up after she left the neighborhood." Yani said, "I'm sorry that you lost her. We kind of have the same deal."

Shannon asked, "How do you figure?" Suki said, "A girl named Tea Gardner told lies to everyone that we beat her up, but it's a lie. No one believes us, not even our friends. They betrayed us and left us all alone." Chris said, "I'm sorry." Yani said, "I wish someone would teach her a lesson." Guy said, "I know that feeling, I would like to teach Kelly a lesson, she thought I drove Sophine away, but not true. Her dad had a promotion in Europe and she had no other choice, she had to leave." Shannon said, "We would never steal from anyone. And now, because of our argument, our ship crashed in the savannah." Suki said, "Sorry to hear that, you poor guys." Shannon complained, "I wish they knew the truth." "Join the club." Yugi sadly said. They all sighed as Yani said, "Besides our problems, I would like to welcome you three to Domino City!" Shannon smiled and said, "Thank you, Yani; you're so kind." Yani smiled and said, "I try." Far in the sky the seven items stopped moving as each one glowed to create a special item: The Millenium Spellbook, a lost item that was created by the Princess as the spellbook was opened and flipped into a page as the voices whispered, _The bearers of broken hearts… new chosen ones… search of friendship… _The items turned into balls of light as they were sent out through portals as a ghost of an Egyptian Princess saw this from her tablet as she whispered, "It is time."

Standing outside, Guy said, "Is that a museum?" Yugi nodded as Shannon replied, "Maybe a trip inside would clear our minds of the situation." They friends agreed as Suki began to climb up the stairs as she turned and said, "Come on!" They laughed as they followed her as Tea growled, _So, they have new friends, well three can play this game. _Tea ran off as she reached three new friends when she heard groans coming from the corner of a dark alley as she saw a blonde man, a 12 year-old girl and a 16 year-old girl trying to get up as they groaned from pain as Tea evilly smiled as Tea became sweet as she asked, "Are you all right?"

Meanwhile, Yani opened the door as her new friends including her went in. Inside was pretty as Guy said, "Megadale's museum has nothing compared to here." Chris said, "This is amazing." Shannon said, "Wow! Cool!" Yugi said, "Maybe we could take one person and give them a tour here." Suki said, "Great idea, but we have a problem." Yani asked, "What, dārin?" Suki pointed across as they saw three teenage boys as Yugi, Suki, and Yani instantly recognize them as their friends Joey, Tristan, and Yami. Terrified, they hid as they ran; Guy and his friends stood there as Suki, Yugi, and Yani came back and dragged their new friends with them as Shannon let out a yell. Joey turned to Shannon's direction, only to see her gone as the brown haired boy as he asked, "What?" Joey said, "Thought I heard a girl scream." Tristan said, "You probably imagined it, dude."

Yani panted as Suki said, "I can't believe that they are here." Guy asked, "What? What were we running from?" Yugi said, "The ones that hate us." Shannon peeked at the corner as she looked at the boy with a star shaped as she thought, _Wait, two Yugis? This is weird, it's like Yani is like Suki. Wait, is this guy like Yugi?_ Shannon decided to walk to him, Suki got up as she covered Shannon's mouth as she dragged the girl back as Shannon complained muffed. The older boy turned as he saw two girls walking backwards as Suki whispered, "Run!" The six friends as Yami turned to see the wall where they were hiding to see them gone. Running up the staircase, Suki said, "Shannon, what were you doing? That guy also hates us!" Shannon said, "Now, you tell me!" They made it up to the second floor as they hid behind the rails as Tea walked in with her new friends as Suki moaned, "No..." Shannon turned as she asked, "What?" Suki said, "Look." The six friends turned to see Tea, with Martin, Kelly, and Aviva as Shannon and Chris looked horrified as Guy's eyes widened as he asked, "What's she doing here?" Chris and Shannon gasped as they saw Aviva and Martin with Tea. Suki gasped, "They must have followed you to our world." Yani said, "Looks like Tea must have your friends on her side now." Tea introduced them to Yami, Joey, and Tristan. Kelly looked up as she saw Guy as she said, "Hey, how did he get up there?" Guy walked backward as he took Suki as Chris carried Yani as Shannon grabbed Yugi as they hid on the dark wall as Guy said, "Come on, we better get out of here. They found us." Suki whimpered, "What do we do?" They gasped nervously as Yani closed her eyes as she thought, _Help us, please help us._ From a far corner, in the Egyptian exhibit, which was closed, from a far corner a tablet of an Egyptian Princess with etches of seven items in a circle called out to them, _Follow my voice… to the Egyptian exhibit… I need you…_

The six friends began to feel strange as they were under a trance as they each let go off the wall and walked to the Egyptian exhibit. Yami and the others reached only to see their shadows dancing on the wall. Still walking the exhibit, Yani said, "We're coming." A guard saw them as he let them pass as he called out, "Where are you six going?" Shannon said, hypnotized, "Into the tomb of the Princess." The guard said, "But it's closed, how do you plan to get in?" They six friends made it to the door as Yani took her hand out as her hand glow yellow as the door opened as the five friends went in first. After Yani went in last the door began to close as Tea said, "There! They went in!" Everyone tried to get in, but the door was locked. As they made it to the middle, they were freed from the princess's spell as they fell to the floor as they groaned and woke up. Yani looked around as she said, "Weren't we at the second floor, hiding?" Suki said, "I don't remember. I think someone hypnotized us to come here." Guy said, dazed, "Ow... who did that?" Yugi said, "My head felt like I was hit by a boxer." Shannon said, "Ohh, my head." Chris said as he saw stars, "I would like a fruit salad and extra water, please."

Guy said, "I think we better get out of here." They got up as they looked around as Chris asked, "Where are we?" Yugi explained, "The Egyptian exhibit." Yani asked, "But who brought us here?" Suki said, "Looks like Autum brought us here." Guy asked, "Who's Autum?" Yani said, "She's is a part of me, and a Princess of Egypt. She died from being poisoned in her sleep. She used to wear a special necklace, until it was found by Suki and I was freed, but Autum remained in a realm of dream. Think of her as a third form of Suki." Shannon said, "A copy of Suki; so that's why you look like her, but you have your own body." Yani said, "Yes, me and my father Yami. Like me, he was freed by Suki's twin brother after he completed my father's puzzle and that's why he looks like Yugi. After he defeated my father at a duel in the gates of the Afterlife, he wished for me and father to have our own bodies. So that's why I am able to walk and talk without switching lives." Guy asked, "The real question is why are we here?"

Then a door was rattling as Chris said, "We may not have ours if we don't get out." Guy asked, "But where do we go from here?" Suki and Yugi looked around and found a door as Suki said, "There! GO!" They ran as Yani opened the door as the front door opened as they got away with door vanishing as Martin said, "Did anyone see that? That door is gone, just vanished, poof!" Then suddenly a screen appeared as it showed Yani and the others in the dark in a tomb of a Princess as Yani said, "Looks like Autum wanted to show us something." Shannon said, "Guys, look." Then the lights went on as six tablets appeared. Each one had an etched picture of a figure with a Millennium item. Guy looked at one as he saw something else, that figure was him holding an Ankh shaped Key with a smile of laughter as he gasped, "That can't be me." Yugi saw his tablet as he saw that he was wearing an upside down pyramid on his neck with a smile of kindness as he said, "Is that me with my Millennium Puzzle? I thought I gave my puzzle and my sister gave her necklace to the Pharaoh and Princess Autum." Yugi remembered that he and his sister exchanged their items for Yani and his darkness to enter to the human world. Yani saw her figure holding an eye and a scale with a smile of honesty as she said, "Whoa, that's me." Chris looked at his picture as it showed him holding a rod with a smile of generosity as he said, "Is this creepy or what?" Shannon saw her picture as she saw herself wearing a pendant that was a Ring shaped with hanging Spikes with a smile of loyalty, as she said, "Okay, that is strange, whoever is doing this, better explain all of these pictures " Suki saw her picture of her wearing a necklace and holding a Spell book with a smile of magic as she said, "What is that princess trying to show us? Is that me and my necklace; but I gave it back, so Yani can stay here with me." A voice called out, "Wondrous, huh?" They turned to see a blonde girl wearing an Egyptian dress and a crown standing in the top floor of a long staircase as she smiled. The girl daintily walked down the steps as Guy said, "Yani, you weren't kidding." Shannon said, "You look exactly like Suki!" The girl smiled and said still coming down the stairs, "I get that most of the time. I am Princess Autum, princess of Egypt, daughter of the Pharaoh Atem, and original wielder of the Millennium Necklace, before Isis." Yugi said, "Hi, princess!" Suki said, "It's been a while, since we saw you." Autum has arrived down as she said, "Yes, I see you that you don't have your Yami with you, Yugi. Wait, never mind. I forgot you don't ever talk to him." Suki, Yani, and Yugi looked down as Autum said, "Sorry, I didn't mean you harm." Yani said, "That's all right. We had a bit of a tizzy back there. But we have these new friends." Guy, Shannon, and Chris waved hello as Autum curtsied royal like.

Shannon asked, "Umm, Princess, why-" Autum said, "Just call me Autum, much more modern." Shannon said, "Ok. So Autum, why do you have these tablets and why do they look like us?" Autum said, "No, they don't look like you, they are you." The six friends screamed, "WHHHAAAATTTT?!" Everyone else screamed, "WWHHHAAAATTT?!" Autum explained, "After you defeated my father and my clone back in Egypt, Yugi and Suki, the Millennium items were in need of new keepers, but ones with broken hearts. Since you six suffered heartaches, loneliness, and betrayals; they selected you based on your traits of friendship. Suki, the Millennium Necklace remains loyal to you, but you have another item aside that needs you. My Millennium Spellbook chose you for beliefs in magic and doing what's right; Yani, the Millennium eye and scale chose your honesty as their main keeper; Guy, your laughter and optimism was chosen by the Millennium key; Chris, for being generous, the Millennium Rod wants you to be its master; Shannon, as the most loyalist person on Earth, the Millennium Ring selected you as its master based on your loyalty; as for you Yugi, the Millennium puzzle remains loyal to you for your kindness towards others." Suki said, "So the Millennium items chose us as their masters?" Autum said, "That is right, but now they need your help." Yani asked, "Why?" Autum said, "The Items were freed by you six." Guy asked, "Us? But how?" Shannon asked, "What did we do?" Autum explained, "When you six met, the bonds of friendship were forged as the items decided to test your friendship, so when you met, the items were freed and sent to other locations." Yugi said, "Don't worry, princess. We can bring them back to the museum." Autum said, "Thank you, Yugi. You're so sweet." Autum softly pinched Yugi's cheeks as he smiled. The princess let them go as he laughed nervously.

From outside, Tea mimicked, "Thank you, you're so sweet." She stuck out her tongue as she turned and looked away. Kelly said, "What is he doing with that girl, she'll leave him too, like Sophine." Princess Autum explained, "Each world that has one or two Millennium Items, and in each one will ask you to do a music/dance challenge; the winner will keep the item that they were chosen to control. But beware; each one is a physical challenge too, so you better know what to do, think of it like a duel, but no cards or dice monsters." Suki asked, "Will anyone else look for them?" Autum said, "Hopefully not Tea or her lies, definitely not Yami, since he hurts my Suki's twin, I will no longer call him my father. So hopefully just you six; I can't just let _anyone_ have them. If anyone has all eight Millennium items, they will be considered the most powerful being in the world. And if it goes to the wrong hands, it's the end of the world." The six gasped in horror as Chris said, "We can't have that! We have to get them back first!" The gang agreed with Chris's idea.

Tea heard 'powerful' as she imagined having all eight items for herself. She could destroy anyone in her way as she said, "I want them!" Yami said, "What?" Tea growled and said, "Follow them and bring me those items!" His friends were confused as Autum said, "So remember, you must keep all these items safe and don't let anyone have them." They nodded as Autum said, "Before I forget, I must give you these. They will help you along the way, plus makes you look fashionable." Autum waved her fingers as six necklaces with a matching gem. Suki was given a star shaped magenta gem necklace that matched with her magic as Shannon was given a lightning bolt shaped red gem necklace, symbolizing her loyalty as Yugi was given an eye shaped white gem necklace as a symbol of kindness, while Yani was given a heart shaped yellow gem necklace for her honesty. Chris was given a diamond shaped purple necklace as a symbol of his generosity as Guy was given a balloon shaped light blue gem necklace for his laughter, Autum explained, "If you are lucky, you will become the new bearers of the Millennium items, before anyone else." Then a door behind them opened as Autum said, "Good luck, and remember don't let anyone else have those items." They nodded as they ran out the door as they were in front of the Egyptian exhibit, like as if they just arrived. Then they ran to hide as they heard some voices as they turned to see their 'so called friends' come out of the exhibit. Joey said, "Them losers, keeper of the Puzzle and Necklace. Ha! They couldn't find them if it killed them." Suki growled as Shannon whispered, "Don't listen to them! They're just trying to weigh us down and make us weak." Kelly scoffed, "Yeah, my brother is a loser; he couldn't find anything in his messy room!" Guy glared at her as Martin said, "My brother and sister couldn't even think of an escape plan, back where we came from! I had to rescue them!" All of them laughed as they left.

The six friends appeared as they went back inside the exhibit, Shannon sat as she said, "So how do we get the items, without them knowing?" Suki said, "No way are we telling Seto Kaiba and Mokuba to help us. They can't ever know. Knowing Kaiba, he'll follow us just to get the items to help him be strong." Shannon said, "My mom always told me you don't need something to be strong, you are strong from your heart." Chris said, "When me and my brother were little, dad told us that strength comes when you learn to believe inside." Guy said, "My aunt Agnes told me that anger will cloud a mind and shall bring defeat along the way." They nodded as Guy said, "Yani, is that Autum's dad?" They turned to a tablet as they saw two men and two monsters above them as Yani said, "That was the Pharaoh and his dearest friend and loyal adviser Priest Seto. It was crafted before Autum's death. Before poor Princess Autum was killed, her father was forced to duel with his friend Seto after Master Aknaden brainwashed Seto. This tablet was to commemorate the battle that nearly stopped the world." Suki said, "Wished our friends did." They nodded as Shannon let out a shriek as they turned to see a portal on the floor as Yani slipped as Suki and Guy helped her up as Chris was looking away as he turned to see. Guy said, "Is that acid?" Suki shook her head and said, "It's a portal. We better be careful." Chris said, "All the same, we better-" But Chris bumped into Suki and Shannon as Yani slapped Guy as his head bumped into Yugi as they slipped into the portal as they let out a scream. Chris grabbed the floor as Tea and the other found them as Chris's grip slipped as they fell in to the portal as they yelled, "Hold on!" Yani screamed, "Where are we going?!" Yugi shouted, "Down! Where else?!"

Everyone screamed as they were in the vortex, as Tea saw them fall in as Tea said, "Quick, follow them! We can't let them win the items, I want them now!" Tea chose Yami, Kelly, Martin, Aviva, and Joey to come as they jumped in after them.

Chapter 2: The Circus of Tricks

Songs: "Circus" &amp; "Circus (Twister Rave Remix)" by Britney Spears

Yani and her friends were still in the vortex as they stopped screaming as Suki asked, "How long does this portal go on?" Seeing that their fall would be a long one, they decided to use this chance to know each other, Suki and Yugi was teaching Guy and Shannon about Duel Monsters and Chris explained on his career as Yani looked at him in wonder as she kept asking questions about his life and his sister's abduction as a baby as Suki and Yugi explained on what happened for the last few adventures as they began to reach the surface as they landed on a road as they got up as they looked around as it was filled with trees, hills, and flowers. Looking up, Shannon said, "We better move!" Suki asked, "Why?" Shannon pointed up as they saw that Tea and her friends were coming as Suki cried, "Heads up!" With fear of being flattened, they ran away; Tea landed on Aviva as she said, "Watch it!" Tea looked at her as she said, "Come on, they're getting away!" They saw Yani and her friends running off as they found a small French village with a huge circus tent as Shannon's necklace glowed as it shined as it showed Autum's face as Shannon said, "Looks like Princess is sending us a message." Autum explained, "Oh, almost forgot, when your necklace glows that means your item is here. Shannon, you will be given challenges like right now." Autum vanished as Shannon said, "Challenge? Now? Where?" Yugi said, "Over there!" They turned to their left to find a machine showing two challengers is needed as they made it.

Below them were four dots that were colored, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow with a machine with two sides as it said, "Welcome. I will be selecting a member from your team to dance with this version of Twister Dance Rave. The goal is dance by following the lights left and right." Guy said, "Those lights, symbolize left and right; as you play the lights will turn to different colors. Think of it like Twister." Yani said, "Ooh, I love Twister!" Shannon said, "Me too!" The machine said, "Follow and dance without falling or the opposing team will win by default. The Winner will receive a prize that will help in their challenge to find the Millennium Ring, which is located in the Big tent." Suki pointed to her right as she said, "In there?" Yani asked, "What about the loser?" The machine explained, "The loser will receive a penalty and win nothing. And so I will now choose the dancer." Then the machine showed pictures of Suki, Yugi, Yani, Guy, Chris, and Shannon as they were shuffled as it chose Shannon as Tea and her friends found them as they turned to see them as they glared at them. The machine said, "Since Yani's team arrived first, they will choose their opponent." Shannon looked at them as Yani whispered, "Choose Tea, she is a dancer and she needs a test. See if you can break her." Shannon smirked at Tea, "So, Tea. They say you love to dance and a dance school in America is your dream. Fancy a dance duel? Unless, you lied about being a dancer and are more like a klutz, instead." Martin worried at the tone of his sister as he heard her voice was a bit cold and cruel.

Tea glared at the black haired girl and said, "It's on! I accept!" Tea joined Shannon as Tea angrily said, "Prepare to lose!" Shannon said, "If you insist." The machine said, "Select difficulty." Tea said, "Medium.", but Shannon has danced before against Aviva, so she said, "Expert!" Yani's team gasped as Yugi said, "Be careful, expert is always hard." Shannon said, "Not to worry." Chris whispered, "Don't worry, Shannon has beaten everyone except me, since we always end up in a tie. She's got this." Yugi hoped as Tea growled as Shannon warmed up as she asked, "Aren't you going to stretch?" Tea asked, "Why? You scared?" Shannon said, "Just asking. No need to be nasty." Then the game began as Shannon said, "May here best dancer win." Tea nastily stuck her tongue out as the game began.

_This is… the Twister rave Remix_

The light turned left green and right blue as Shannon obeyed, Tea missed her mark as she lost a point as it continued,

_Romix_

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

The pattern continued as Shannon aced each moved, but Tea was having trouble, but kept her balance.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show… (Twister Rave Remix)_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_Rock the spot, show me what you, here we go, let's go!_

The machine worded out freestyle as Shannon danced like never before as her team called out, "Come on! Beat Tea! You can do it! Go wild, girl!" Yugi stared at her as his heart raced at her passion; _She's a much better dancer than Tea! _Just then, Yugi's heart began to beat and ache, seeing Shannon was like seeing a true girl, who isn't like Tea. To Yugi, Shannon was dazzling with her dance steps and moves.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus ahhhhhh… Twister Rave Remix_

Shannon thought,_ I have to win, for my friends, they need that ring back. I can't let anything distract me. _Tea thought, _No way is that little brat stealing my prize! I better get her off course._ Tea tried to distract her, but Shannon, true to her word, kept on going.

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight shift so beware… R-rock the spots_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline running through my veins...light_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break...glow_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage… light… glow_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Remix… Twister Rave Remix_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this (like-like-like a circus)_

_Yeah, like a what? (Like-like-like a circus)_

_Twister Rave Remix_

_Light… glow…_

_Light… glow… (Let me see what you can do)_

_I'm running this (like-like-like a circus)_

_Light… glow (Like a what?)_

_Circus_

Tea and Shannon were getting tired, but neither of them will give in, they had to win the game, in order to continue to find the Millennium Ring.

_Rock the spot, show me what you, here we go, let's go!_

_(Music solo)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Remix… Twister Rave Remix…_

Shannon and Tea posed as Tea slipped and fell on the ground as the machine calculated the score, and it said, "Shannon's team wins the challenge!" Shannon said, "Yes!" Chris went up as he carried her to her team as Yani said, "That was amazing!" Suki said, "Yeah, you rule!" Guy said, "You totally beat her!" Yugi shyly said, "That was umm, pretty good." Shannon looked at him as she said, "Thanks, guys." The machine said, "Shannon Kratt, as the winner, you will be given this item." The machine showed them a special baton as Suki asked, "A baton?" The machine said, "It will be used in the Big Tent." Suki sighed as the team looked at Tea's team as they argued as Shannon smirked and said, "So, this is how you act when you lose? What a baby. Even betrayed, we are more honorable that what you'll ever be. Thanks for the game, it was fun." Shannon and her team turned and walked away as Tea fumed in her anger.

At the big tent, they felt a tug as they turned to see nothing, but then Shannon gave a shriek as she said, "What happened to our clothes?!" They looked down to see that they were wearing circus outfits. Suki was wearing a cute circus ringleader outfit with a small top hat with a cane with a magenta crystal and black heeled boots. Shannon was wearing a rose acrobat outfit with a long and fluffy white feather on her head with pink Mary Janes, as Yani was wearing a red sequined performer dress that reached her knees with red heels as her hair was tied up in a bun with two sticks holding her bun. Chris's outfit was a lion tamer costume, but it was green and he was wearing black boots and a top hat as Guy was wearing a blue leotard with blue shoes. And Yugi's outfit was a purple magician's costume with a black top hat. Suki said, "I think this is part of the challenge." Shannon said, "Gang, look up!" Their head tilted as they looked up as they saw the Millennium Ring hovering above them. Chris said, "The ring is up there; how do we get it down?" Guy said, "Looks like either Yani or Shannon will have to get it down." Yugi asked, "Why them?" Guy explained, "I've been to a circus before. Since the Ring is in a tightrope and since Yani and Shannon are dressed for acrobat and performer, they will have to decide who will get up there and get it."

Shannon said, "Since my gem is glowing, I will get it, I've already worked at balancing at the dance challenge. I'll get the ring. And Guy, you might need this." Shannon gave Guy the baton she won as Yani said, "Let's play!" At her words, the lights dimmed as an announcer called out, "Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages, welcome to the Circus Challenge!" The 'audience' cheered as Suki said, "At least Tea and the others are still back outside." Guy said, "Uh, Suki? You may want to check again." As Suki and friends looked on, Tea and her team all dressed up as circus members glared at Suki's team as the announcer sent each member to different locations. Then the announcer spoke, "For the first part of the challenges, all ringleaders please climb up the ladder and onto the platforms." Suki walked to the ladder as she shouted to her team, "Wish me luck!" Suki stopped to stretch as she grabbed the rail only to find out she was going up against Yami. She glared at him as she made her way up. Suki thought, _That guy is the last person I'd compete against. I wish it was Joey or that girl in that plaid dress I was competing against_. As Suki and Yami made it to the top, the announcer said, "For this challenge, both members must stand on the platforms and while balancing, they try to knock their opponents off, whoever makes it across will drop the unicycle to the next member below you." Yani thought, _He better not hurt my Mysuki! If he does, I'll kill him! _Guy thought, _Suki... be careful... _Yugi thought, _You can do it, sis!_ Yami said, "May the best win." Suki turned and said, "Right, traitor." Yami looked surprised as she began to stand on her hand as she kicked her cane up to her toes as she said, "You better get ready; you'll miss your mark." Yami got in position as music came from the background and the announcer said, "Ready, set, GO!"

The platforms slowly began to move as the sing started,

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

Yami and Suki tried to keep their balance as Yami's cane tried to push Suki off as Suki dodged it as music played around.

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

Suki used her free hand to push Yami off as he tried to dodge it. Then he tried to hit Suki with the cane, but her necklace glowed as she did a flip as she landed on top of her cane with her leg stretched out, but she kept her balance as Tea cried, "No way!" Yugi said, "All right, sis!" Guy saw this as he thought, _She's even better at this as I am being a super heroine! She's amazing, especially in that outfit._

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)_

_When I put on a show_

Suki teased, "Had enough, traitor?" Yami scowled as he jumped on his cane as he tried to push her off as Suki dodged it as she kicked his cane off with her boot as Yami fell on the platform Suki said, "Nice try, liar." Guy thought, _She's cute, when she is being a bit of a show off!_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

They were across as Suki jumped off her cane and grabbed a unicycle as she dropped it to Guy as Yami looked at her with anger as she smiled slyly as she placed her hands on her hips. Guy was competing against Kelly as the announcer said, "For the next challenge, these two must ride across this rope to the top in order to grab the batons for their next member, remember, you must not fall off the unicycle or you will have to start over. As you reach the top, the winner must tie the baton and toss it across to their right member to begin the next challenge." Kelly got her unicycle as Guy was already on top of his cycle with baton at hand as he said, "You'll pay on what you said back there!" Kelly said, "Bring it!" The announcer said, "Ready, set, GO!" Then they were off, Guy started to fall, but kept his balance, as Kelly slipped on hers as Guy also fell.

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

As they started over, Suki called out, "Come on, Guy! You can do it!" Yani called, "Hey, you're the man!" Shannon said, "Come on, dude!" Chris called, "Show her how's boss!" Yugi called, "Yeah, beat her!"

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

Guy was happy to be acknowledged, especially from Suki. He tried to make his sister laugh with his face impressions as he impersonated his mom as Kelly laughed, but she fell off and Guy made it across as he called out to Yani as he tied the baton to a rope and said, "Yani! You're up!" Guy tossed the baton as Yani caught it as she said, "Thanks, Guy! Nice job at the unicycle!" Kelly made it up as she glared at him as she reached for the baton as he stuck his tongue at her as he turned his head away. From below, Chris could see Yani's beauty and grace. Chris thought, _Is this ache in my heart love or something else?_ Yani saw Chris below as she turned red as she shut her eyes and thought, _Focus! Chris must not be in my mind, I need to focus on winning this challenge!_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

The announcer called out, "Now, the next challenge is to swing across to swing to swing, while dodging flaming hoops and bowling pins being tossed at them and doing in tricks with hands and feet. As the reach the end, they must grab a whip for the next member for the next part of the challenge." On top of the swings was Yani and Joey were next as Joey said holding his baton, "You are going down!"

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

Yani said angrily as she chalked up her hands from a corner, "You couldn't even beat Marik at that duel or when he mind controlled you! Remember Autum saved you!" Joey looked at her with rage as she scoffed and said, "Whatever, sucker." The announcer said, "On your marks, get set, GO!"

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

Yani and Joey jumped off and began to swing as a pin passed Yani as Joey got hit with one. A flamed hoop with a whip as still far from Yani as she did a move to a close hoop as Suki called out, "Come on, Yani!" Chris thought, _Yani is so beautiful, why would anyone try to make her or her friends feel betrayed? Tea will pay for making my Yani feel this way! Wait, am I falling for Yani, but I just met her! But could fate have pushed me and Yani closer? _Chris called out, "Come on, show that guy who's the princess of the swing!" Yani smiled as she dodges some pins as she let go and did a flip in the middle of the ring as she snatched the whip, she grabbed the rail as Joey got hit multiple times as he missed the ring and fell from the rail. Yani saw this as she said, "Yes, victory is mine!" She made it across as she landed on the platform as Joey also made it as Yani said, "I thought you lost at Duel Monsters before!" Joey glared at her as Yani dropped her whip to Chris as Joey tossed his whip to Martin. Yani thought, _Why is my heart beating whenever I see that brown haired man? Is this what girls have when they feel love? Wait, is this love?_

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a fire cracker,_

_I make it hot when I put on a show._

The announcer said, "For this next challenge, each member will train three elephants to do a dance with the whip with or without your hands to the beat. Make sure that each elephant is in sync with the rhythm of the music. The goal is to make tremors to make the wands to fall from the poles for your partner's part of the challenge." Chris and Martin were next as they looked at each other with anger. Shannon thought, _I don't care if I betray Martin, he started this. If he hadn't yelled at me and Chris, we wouldn't be fighting!_ Aviva thought, _Martin better win, or Tea will be ticked off._

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

Martin said, "You're going down, Chris!" Chris said as he twisted his whip, "Bring it on, bro!" Six elephants appeared as the announcer called out, "Ready, set, GO!" Martin and Chris took three elephants as Chris raised the whip as he snapped on it in the air as the elephants began to listen as he used his hands to make them stand as he raised his finger and twirled it as the elephants obeyed.

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

Yani called out, "Come on, Chris!" Suki screamed, "Yay for Chris!" Yugi said, "You can do it!" Shannon called out, "Win this, Chris!" Guy called out, "We need this win!" Chris smiled at his team as he gained confidence from them.

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

Martin tried to get his elephants' attention, but it didn't work as Martin made only one listen as Tea called out, "Hurry, blondie! Your brother is winning!" Martin saw that Chris has finished his act the elephants gave a loud trumpet as Chris said, "Thanks guys!" They cuddled with Chris as one elephant jumped and made one wand fall off.

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

The elephant handed it to Chris as he ran to the middle of the ring as he handed it to Yugi as Chris said, "Break a leg!" Yugi gave him a nod as Martin finished his act and took the wand to Tea as Chris said, "I won, traitor." Chris then gave him a sly smile as Martin just glared at him.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

The announcer called out, "For this challenge, one person will do the following things, make a rabbit appear from your black top hat, pop a white balloon to make one white dove, and magically turn the dove into a white rose. Go in order: Rabbit, balloon, rose. If you do the wrong trick and you will get tossed rotten vegetables. If you do them right, then reach to your hat and you will get a special prize for the last part of the challenge." Yugi was competing against Tea as Tea pushed Yugi as she said, "Good luck, squirt!" From above, Shannon scowled at the sight of Tea teasing Yugi as she thought, _When I get my hands on her, she will die in my hands! _Tea laughed as Yugi remained calm as the announcer called, "Ready, set , GO!" Shannon then thought, _But in less ways, Yugi is so cute! Especially, in that little outfit he is wearing, isn't he to die for?_

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

Tea tried to pull a rabbit, but she pulled out a monkey, a cow, and a plate, while she was being covered in trash. Yugi said some magic words, waved his wand, and pulled out a white bunny rabbit as he snapped his fingers as the rabbit was gone. Tea finally made a rabbit as Yugi pulled a balloon from his sleeve as he blew a big balloon as he tied up the balloon and pulled a pin from his left ear as he struck the balloon as a white dove appeared. Tea tried to pop it, but she lost her pin as she dropped it. Yani tried to keep her laughter as she thought, _Tea's a great dancer, but she need some magic classes._

_I'm running this. (like-like a circus)_

Yugi pulled out his wand as he pulled out a box from his hat as he placed the bird inside as he murmured a few words as he tapped the box three times with his wand as he opened the box to reveal a white rose. Then something was moving inside Yugi's hat as he went in and pulled out a parasol as he called out, tossing the parasol, "Shannon, finish this off!" Shannon said as she caught the parasol, "With pleasure." Yugi also tossed the rose at her as she caught it. Shannon smiled at the boy as she sniffed it as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Yugi looked at her as he turned red from embarrassment. Shannon snickered as she placed the rose behind her ear. Yugi stole glances at the Kratt sister's dress as he thought, _She's gorgeous, especially when being up there and wearing that outfit!_

_Yeah, like what..? (like-like-like a circus)_

Shannon was against Aviva as the announcer called out, "For this last part of the challenge, one person will cross the trapeze wire while dodging crescent-shape blades which are swinging, the parasols are used to keep balance and to defend yourself as you try not to get hit. Whoever makes it to the middle, their team wins the Circus Challenge!" Yani and her friends arrived to see as they cheered on Shannon as Tea called out to Aviva, "Win this for me, I mean us!" Aviva nodded as Shannon gave a nod as she said to Aviva, "Vas a caer, Corcovado." Aviva said as she got her parasol, "Tu vas a caer, Kratt." The girls angrily glared at each other as they butted heads. Suki said, "Ooh! Epic glares! I like it!" The announcer said, "Ready, set, GO!"

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

Aviva and Shannon began walking on the trapeze wire as Aviva tried to walk carefully as Shannon slowly took a step as she turned to see a blade swing towards her as Shannon dodged it as Aviva was caught off balance as she opened her parasol as she kept her balance. Yugi asked, "Has Shannon or even you been on these situations, Chris?" Chris said, "Not by choice. We always try to stay vigilant."

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

Shannon said, "I need to get that ring for my friends!" Aviva said, "That ring is mine for Tea!" Shannon said, "I won't let you give it to her, Corcovado!" Shannon used her flips as she was crossing as Aviva couldn't hold her balance long as she fell, but used the handle to grab the rope as the rope began to move. Shannon nearly fell as she tried to keep her balance as she crossed her feet in an X as she laid her arms across as she remained still.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

As the rope stopped Aviva was able to get on as Shannon continued as Tea called out, "Move the ropes, don't let that girl win!" Shannon said, "So move the ropes, huh? Why don't I take a turn?" Shannon did a flip as the ropes moved as Aviva lost her balance and fell off as Shannon took the victory as she jumped, snatched the ring, and landed on the other platform as she posed a curtsy with the ring at hand and a smile of victory on her face. Aviva landed on Tea as they groaned.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

The announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! We have our winners! Team Yani has won the Millennium Ring and the Circus Challenge!" Yani and her friends screamed happily as Shannon jumped off and landed in the net; Shannon was holding the Millennium Ring in her hand as she put it on as Yani said, "Wow, you look pretty." Suki said, "You look like the picture etched on the tablet." Tea whined, "Not fair, I demand a rematch! I want that Ring! WAAHHH!" Shannon rolled her eyes as the announcer said, "As winners of the challenge, I leave you with one piece of advice, good luck!" They were confused as the same portal appeared from below their feet as Suki called out, "OH, COME ON!" Yani called out, "Not again!" Suki and her friends screamed as their clothes changed back and they all fell as Yami and his friends followed as they jumped in as Tea thought, _There is no way that little lousy group will get the Millennium Items! THEY ARE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE!_

Chapter 3: The Brazilian Showdown

Songs: "Cave Jivin" from Avatar: The Last Airbender and "Hot Wings" by Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, and will.

After a while of falling, the gang decided to play a game called, "Let's make a date." Chris and Yugi was watching and laughing hard as Suki, Yani, and Shannon was being asked questions from Guy as he asked in a high voice, "Bachelor 1, if I was bored, what would you do to make me laugh?" Yani was pretending that Guy was completely repulsive as she said, disgusted "I would think about it first, but if your face is more ugly, I'd run to a store and buy myself some acid and pour it on my eyes." Yugi snickered as Chris held his laughter as Guy said, "Hey! Not cool! Bachelor 2, I love poetry, write me a poem!" Suki was next as she pretended to be a charismatic politician running for office, "You are the lady I would take on a date, no doubt about it on this debate: You are the one for me, it is what I can see!" The gang laughed as Suki concluded, "Vote me." As they laughed, Guy asked Shannon, "Bachelor 3, I love to be swept away, how you will sweep me away?" Shannon, pretending to be an astronaut with an alien inside, said, "I would take you to the beach to watch the pretty sunset, then I would-" Then Shannon began to spasm as she made some noises like an alien is popping out as she made her hand like an alien as she pretend to die as the 'alien' remained alive.

Suki said, "Now, try to guess who we are." Guy said in his normal voice, "Ok, Suki is a politician running for office, Shannon is either Jim Henson or him with an alien popping out, and Yani is thinking that I am the ugliest woman around." Chris and Yugi laughed hard as Chris wiped his eyes as Yugi tried to breathe as Chris said, "Extra points for Yani for telling the truth about Guy." Guy pretend to go after Chris as the girls laughed hard. Suki said, "I love this game!" Chris said, "My turn to be the bachelor!" Yani said, "Hey guys, I hate to cut the game short, but looks like we're done falling!" They screamed as they landed on a beach at night. Yugi asked, "Now where are we?" Guy said, "I think we are on a beach club." Yani said, "Looks like a Brazilian club too." Shannon said, "This doesn't look like a Brazilian club, this is a Brazilian club!" Chris then said, "Then, if this is a Brazilian club, then we must be in Brazil!" Suki said, "Gang, we're in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil!" Everyone was in gasps as Yani said, "Cool!" Suki said, "I always wanted to go to Brazil!" Shannon said, "Amazing!" Chris gasped, "This is awesome!" Guy said, "All for a fall from the sky!" Yugi said, "It's better than in a book!"

Suki said, "Come on, gang. Let's move before Tea and her team gets there before us." Chris grabbed Yani's hand and ran as the four friends grabbed hands and ran off. One of the necklaces glowed as Chris said, "I think this one is mine, cause, my necklace is glowing." Shannon said, "Looks like the Millennium Rod is in Brazil, but where?" They all looked when they found their first challenge. Guy cried, "Guys, over there! On the dance floor! I think we have found our next dance challenge!" They gang ran to the dance floor as the gang arrived, but Suki said, "Gang, wait! Over here!" The gang stopped to see a man wearing tropical clothing as he said, "For this challenge, choose your best dancers (one boy and girl) and dance the highest energy dance ever, Capoeira. Winner will win the prize for the next challenge." Yugi asked, "Does anyone know that dance and what is Capoeira?" Guy explained, "I learned this in class, that it's a dance from Brazil." Yani said, "According to Mr. Yen, he said that Capoeira is a Brazilian Martial art/sport/dance. It has combined Kung Fu, Dance, and Music for a long time." Then a cold voice said, "A dance I'm sure to win!" The gang turned to see Tea and Yami as Suki whispered, "Looks like they are the first ones to go!" Suki and Guy worried, they know all the moves of Capoeira, but they were embarrassed to show it to anyone.

Tea shoved the gang away as they stepped on the dance floor as their outfits changed into different outfits as Yani said, "Guys, if we don't decide fast, they will win by default!" Then the challenge began as Tea and Yami tried to figure how to dance, but Tea lost her footing as they fell as they were eliminated as Yani asked, "Anyone?" But they all didn't move, Guy realized that this was important to Chris, as he decided to go for it and chose Suki to dance. Suki was alone, looking at the stage as Guy walked to her and offered his hand, inviting her to dance. Suki said nervously, "I don't know Guy, I may know the moves, but I'm not sure that-" But Guy stood firm as he said smiling, "Take my hand." Suki gave in as she smiled and said, "Let's do it!" They ran to the center as their outfits changed. Suki was dressed like Katara's Fire Nation outfit, but it was blue with silver linings and the skirt's ripline was longer as she wore a magenta choker with a magenta gem as Guy was dressed in a comfortable flimsy blue shirt and pants as they wore comfy shoes. They gave a small bow as they began to extend their arms to each other as they began circling each other and performing dance moves. Yani finished, "So who-?" Shannon interrupted as she said, "Look, isn't that...?" Her words were cut as their friends saw what they were seeing. Tea saw this as Aviva said, "No way..." Joey said, "That can't be..." Kelly saw her brother dance as she thought, _Guy knows this music? _Guy and Suki kept on circling as Suki said, "Guy, everyone's watching." Turning up his charm, Guy said raising his brow, "Don't worry, this is just you and me now." Suki blushed as she gave a sly smile as they started dancing an elaborate dance. The duo gave out many flips and kicks as they got close to each other as they nearly kissed, but carried on as many were awed. Yani gasped, "No way!" Yugi said, "My sister never danced like that!" Chris and Shannon's jaws opened as they smiled too. Tea grew jealous as Yami and Kelly looked in awe as Joey, Martin, and Aviva was amazed. Suki and Guy's danced ended as Guy catches Suki as she leans over his arm as their own crowd cheered as the other team was quiet. Suki and Guy panted as Suki gasped as she smiled and panted, "Oh, momma..."

Guy finally realized this feeling, he was falling for Suki, as Suki finally saw her true feelings, she was starting to fall for Guy! But, neither of them is entirely sure as Yani and the team went to the middle to congratulate their success as they began to ask them many questions. Shannon said, "That was amazing! You two rocked!" Yani asked, "How did you do that?" Chris asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you could dance like that?" Yugi then asked, "And where did you learn to dance like that?" Guy said, "I guess since I've seen these dances in festivals back in Megadale, and I was taught by a class that my mom dragged me into taking. Glad I took her advice and stayed in my classes." Suki then said, "Tea would never dare teach me, so I went to the local dance school that Tea wanted to go in Battle City and saw the dances from afar. But I decided to go for it and ace it." Guy turned red as he said, "I didn't want anyone to see us like this." Suki finished twiddling her fingers behind her, "We were too embarrassed to show anyone, but since this was a matter of life and death, we had to go for it." Yani said, "Well, whatever the reason, that took guts. You guys did it!" Shannon said, "And besides, thank to you two, we won the challenge!"

They saw a man and woman beckoning both teams to follow them to a corner as the six friends left with Tea and her friends to follow them. There were two platforms left to right that had the same obstacles for both teams. Suki easily recognize what type of challenge this was to be. Guy said, "This will be fun." Chris and Yani nodded as she said, "I love Wipeout! They have the best courses."

Tea said, "Oh, boy. This may be hard." Martin said, "Hey, I love Wipeout." Joey and Kelly agreed as the man and woman called out, "Welcome to Maratoma!" As they got transformed into Brazilian beach clothes; Shannon had a red blouse with matching sarong and Yani wore a yellow sleeveless top with matching circular skirt. Yugi was wearing a white tank top and pair of blue shorts and Chris is wearing a green tank top and a beige pair of pants.

The man and woman welcomed both teams as the man explained the rules, "In this game, like Wipeout, you are to cross to the end of the course where one member must jump to the platform to the Millennium Rod." Tea scoffed, "Easy." Suki called, "Hey, Tea! Why don't you look before you brag?" They all looked to see that Suki was right, the platform is far and high up; Kelly said, "You were saying about 'Easy'?" Tea shrugged as Suki said, "We better warm up." The woman warned, "We must warn you that some of the courses will be hard and more painful than the last, so think fast and, one last thing, if one member falls from the course, they are eliminated from the game; the game can only be won by whoever reaches the rod." Suki and her team warmed up as Tea got ready. They all reached to the top of their platform as the girls tied their hair up into a ponytail. The man cried, "Is both teams ready?" They all gave a nod as music started playing as they all tensed. Suki said, "I love this song!" Guy said, "Hey, me too!"

_Party in Ipanema, baby!_

Suki said, "Let's fly!"

_I want to party_

_I want to Samba_

_I want to party_

_I want to Samba_

_I want to party_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

They each began to cross to the Big balls as one ball went up one by one as Chris hopped on the first one as the rest of his team followed behind him.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird (but you are a bird!)_

_Oh yeah, you're right_

_So let me fly like a rocket, them (Ok)_

Kelly tried to keep up with her team, but she fell to the mud as Tea said, "MUD?! The water is mud?! I am not going to do this, if it ruins my hair!" Aviva grabbed Tea's arm as she said, "I just survived 5.5 feet from the circus challenge, you're going to jump!" Tea growled as Suki said, "Ugh."

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no stoppin' then_

But Yami's team has made it as Yani said, "Come on! We can't let them win, faster!" The next challenge was the toppletowers as Aviva tried to keep balance, but failed as she fell into the mud, but she was not the only one, Guy was toppled from his tower as he was dunked into the mud.

_Cause I just want to live my life and party _

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body_

As both teams made it across, their next challenge was the rolling logs as Yami hopped on the first log as Suki hopped her hers. Each team hopped and ran while staying on top, but Martin slipped as he fell in the mud.

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life. _

_In Rio _

_Cause in Rio_

_In, Rio, I realize_

Then, something was happening to Chris as he began to take Yani in his arms as she was confused on what happened as she asked, "What are you doing?" Chris said, "I don't know!" The four friends said, "All right, Chris!"

_I want to party (party) _

_I want to samba (samba)_

_I want to party (party) _

_And fly_

Chris carried Yani, which made her heart explode; Yani smiled a bit from Chris's devoted attention as they reached the next challenge as Suki said, "How many courses did those guys make?" Chris said, "4-5 courses." Suki groaned as she hopped off the log.

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

_Who shouts out? _

_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

Tea was furious of the lack of people on her side as she stared at Chris's group with more people than her. The next course was the sucker punch as Tea fell into the mud along with Suki as the rest of the team avoided being punched. 

_You dance fast, _

_But I dance, faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

Yami and his friends caught up as the Slippery Slide, the Dizzy Dummies, and finally, The Block Swing were next as they all went up. 

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

Yani and Joey were the only ones who made it: Kelly went slipped off the slide and smashed into Shannon who fell in with her and Chris, Yami, and Yugi fell off from the Dizzy Dummies. 

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)  
_

_And fly_

Joey snickered as Yani said, "What's so funny?" Joey said, "Oh, nothing, just the look on your face when I win this!" Yani smirked and said, "I bet its the face you'll look when I win this!"

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Yani launched herself up in the air as Yani began to vocalize as Chris listened to her voice as he was stunned to hear an angel as everyone else was flipping and spinning. In slow motion, Yani was twirling like a ballerina as she began to sing, Tea scoffed at her for being a showoff. Chris was starstruck by her beauty and voice as Martin looked at him in dismay. 

_Laya [4x]_

_Hey_

_Laya [8x]_

Yani and Joey landed on the tower as they ran to the rod as they tried to tug on it. Joey tried to pry it off her, but Yani refused to let go. Suki thought, _Yani! I need to help her, but how?_ That's when she got an idea as she looked at the mud. 

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Suki decided to play dirty as she walked across to where the tower was as she gathered mud and molded it into a ball and she shot a ball of mud at Joey as he fell into the mud. Yani was able to take the rod as Joey appeared from the mud. Tea growled at Joey as Suki's team cheered as Yani twirled the rod as she gave a smirk to Joey. The man and woman appeared called out, "Congratulations, Team Yani, you have won the Brazilian challenge!" Suki and her friends cheered on their second victory as Suki stuck her tongue at the losing team as they got out of the mud and onto the surface, leaving Tea and the others behind. After leaving to the beach, Yani asked, "Where do we go now?" They all stopped as Yani said, "The portal is below us, huh?" They all nodded as they began to scream as Aviva found them as she called out, "Come on! Follow them!" They jumped in after them as the mud and clothes returned to normal with the third item was up for grabs soon.

Chapter 4: The Egyptian Quest

Songs: "Eyes like yours" by Shakira

After falling in and their clothes are back to normal, Yani handed the rod to Chris as she said, "Here, I won this for you." Chris smiled at the young lady as she gave a sly smile. Suki said, "Who wants to play, 'Let's make a date?'" All shook their heads as Guy decided to talk to Chris about Yani as he asked, "Hey, Chris? Can I talk to you alone, man to man?" Chris shrugged as he and Guy to the side as Yani was asked by Shannon to talk alone as Suki said, "Twin brother, talk to the boys and I'll help the girls." Yugi joined Guy and Chris as Suki joined in with Shannon and Yani as Shannon said, "My brother likes you." Yani turned to Chris as she looked at him as she asked, "So what should I do?" Suki said, "Be you. Be Yani. You are pretty as yourself; he likes you for you, not for your status as the Princess's clone." Yani smiled as Chris was told that Yani like him as Guy gave him advice, "Be yourself. And try not to lose her, she really wants you for you." Chris and Yani looked at each other as they blushed at each other as Suki and Yugi whispered to their friend, "But, try to make sure your feelings doesn't affect your mission of looking the Millennium items." Chris and Yani nodded as the smiled as Suki said, "Guys, looks like end of the trip!" They screamed as they landed on a dusty sand bank as they groaned as Chris, Yugi, and Shannon spitted out sand as Yani brushed out sand from her hair as Guy and Suki brushed their clothes to scrape off the sand.

All around them there was sand dunes, a camel, and a tiny piece of rock as Yugi said, "Wait..." Suki gasped, "Yani, you don't think..." Guy asked taking off his hoodie, "What? What is?" Yani said, "Come on." The six friends walked up the sand dune as Yani gasped as she reached to the top and said, "It is! It's Egypt!" Suki and Yugi looked around the surroundings as Suki said, "Yeah! Looks like the same place where the four of us dueled." Yugi said, "You think so?" Suki and Yani nodded as Yani said, "Look, the Pharaoh's palace! Like the palace we all saw when we all traveled from the present to the past, which means Princess Autum is here!" Yugi said, "But this place isn't old like when we first arrive to see Ishizu and Marik, it's new!" They looked down and saw that he was right. Everything was like as if it was in the past 5,000 years ago. Suki said, "I remember now! This Egypt is when Autum and her father Pharaoh Atem ruled." Yani found a sign as it said, "For this challenge, you must run away to safety at the palace! NOW!" Guy joked, "Run away? From what or who?" Then a voice shrilled, "Get them!" The six turned to see Tea angry about losing as Shannon said, "You were saying?" They looked worried as Yani said, "Anyone got a plan?" Suki said, "I've got one!" The team said in unison, "WHAT?!" Suki cried, "RUN!"

The six ran down the dunes and ran straight the village as they ran off screaming as Aviva cried out, "Let's charge!" Then the others ran after Suki and her friends. They ran from street to street as they scattered, Aviva was chasing Shannon as she ran to a clothes cart as she grabbed a few cloaks as she lost Aviva within the crowds for Aviva landed in a clothes stand. Yani was being chased by Joey as she dodged a cart as she flipped the cart to block Joey as she pushed a cart away as a merchant was yelling at Joey for ruining his inventory of oils. As Yani laughed as she grabbed some oils as she wondered if the others were all right. Suki was being chased by Tea as she dodged some men and over some carts. Tea grabbed a hammer and began smacking at Suki, but Suki dodged it as Tea over swung it as she was launched into the air and landed on a fountain as Suki ignored her and kept on running. Martin was chasing Chris as the brown haired man tried to evade his brother. Chris jumped up as he landed on a camel as he hopped up until he reached the roof as Martin couldn't see him; Guy was screaming as Kelly ran after him. Guy looked at his ring as he thought, _I can't turn into SheZow, there are too many people here. They'll tell anyone I am dressed as a girl! _Then Guy hid under a cart as Kelly passed him. Guy sighed in relief, he was safe for now. As for Yugi, Yami was chasing him, Yugi was still small enough to hide under a cart as Yami tried to see him, but failed to find him.

As the cart containing Yugi left, Yugi saw Shannon's feet as he got off and found Shannon hiding as Yugi whispered, "Listen, I've been here before. I know where the palace is. We need to find the rest of the team and get them to the palace without Yami or Tea finding us." Shannon said, "I was able to get these from the stand that I lost Aviva at. We could blend in as peasants and try to infiltrate the palace." Yugi thought about it as he said, "Could work." Shannon got up on her knees as she said, "Come on. No one is here." She gave Yugi a blue cloak as she grabbed a yellow one and covered up. They even hid their faces with the hoods and began walking. There in front of the fruit stand was Joey, Yugi looked worried as Shannon assured, "If you want, leave the talking to me." Yugi nodded as Joey asked them, "Cuse me, but have you see a blonde woman? I need to get her." Shannon spoke in a high voice, "Nope!"

Joey said, "Kay, thanks anyway!" Joey ran off as Yugi whispered, "It worked, hopefully for Yami too." Suki was running as a pair of hands grabbed her as Tea was running past the alley. As for Suki, she was screaming as a voice was saying, "Please, don't scream. Please, listen. Yes, I know I kidnapped you, but I have a reason. If you scream, they will find me and it won't be pretty. I'm going to let you go, now." The hands were let go as Suki looked at her captor, turns out as she reached the light, she was wearing an Egyptian Princess dress with golden sandals and a crown as she revealed herself to Suki. She gasped, "Princess Autum?" Yugi and Shannon was walking when they spotted Aviva and Tea trying to get Yani as she was on top of a fruit stand as she spots two familiar figures as Shannon waved to her as she found her way out as she hopped off and ran with Shannon and Yugi as they ran off the corner and hid in the shadows as she panted, "Thanks, guys. Wait, where is Guy and Chris? And Suki?" Shannon said, "We don't know, I only found Yugi. I'm sure Chris and the others are here in the village. Here, wear this. They won't recognize you in this." Shannon gave Yani a red cloak as Yani whispered, "Let's find the palace and the others."

Yani led the others to find Suki and the others.

The girl who was Princess Autum looked at her as Suki looked in wonder, _I was right, this must be Egypt when her father ruled as Pharaoh, before her death!_ Princess Autum asked, "How did you know my name? Have we met before?" Suki knew that this Princess Autum must never know she is her future bearer. Suki said, "I guess not. My name is Suki. Just call me Suki." Princess Autum said, "Suki, I like that name." She smiled as she said, "Thanks." Princess Autum asked, "Could you help me? I need to get to the palace in secret. My caretaker Priest Seto doesn't know that I escaped from the palace." Suki was about to speak as a hand reached out as she let out a scream as she turned to see not Tea or anyone, just two familiar faces: Chris and Guy! Suki slapped them as she said, "Don't do that!" Guy said, "Sorry, can we hide here?" Suki nodded as they found a spot as they turned to see Princess Autum as Guy whispered to Suki, "I thought she was dead!" Chris whispered, "Yeah, this Autum we saw was dead as a ghost." Suki said, "This is Egypt, when Princess Autum was alive before she died. Listen, guys. Autum must never know we are from the future." They nodded as Guy said, "Hi, your majesty. I'm Guy and this is Chris. We're friends with Suki." Princess Autum nodded as she said, "Lovely. Can you three help me?" Princess Autum explained her situation as Suki, Guy, and Chris listened.

Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends got tired as they rested on a fountain as Yani said, "We have been up and down this long town and still no sign of Suki, Guy, or Chris. Where are those three?" After a while, Shannon said, "We better keep looking." Then Yami appeared as he bumped into Yani as he said, "My apologies, ma'am." Yani didn't turn, but said, "S'al right." Yugi stiffened as Yani whispered, "Just ignore him and keep on walking." But then Yami asked, "Excuse me?" The three stayed still as they turned icy as Yami asked, "Have you seen four children and two adults?" They slowly shook their heads as Yugi spoke, "Not really." Yami said, "Oh. Well, thank you, anyway." He left as Yani asked, "Is he gone?" Shannon looked behind her as she said, "No, he's just standing there. We better find the others, like now!" They ran as Yami followed them. But then Tea bumped into them as Yugi said in a high voice, "Sorry." Tea groaned as Yami found Tea as she asked, "Who did that?" But Yani and the others escaped, before Yami and Tea could see. Suki looked around from the alley as she said, "Coast is clear, let's get the Princess home!" Guy let Princess Autum borrow his hoodie as it covered her identity as they stepped out as Yami and Tea found them as he called out, "Hey!" Guy yelled, "Run!" Princess asked, "Run from what?" Suki said, "That guy and his crazy girlfriend!" Princess Autum decided to go first as the four ran for it. Yami and Tea followed them as Princess Autum said, "This way!" They followed her as Suki said, "This is plain loco!"

Then a three pair of hands grabbed four of them as they were taken to a back corner of a building as Yani said, "Quick, climb up!" They ran to a ladder as they scurried up as Princess Autum whimpered as she followed them up. As they reached the top, Suki kicked the ladder down as Yami and his friends got out of the way as Tea growled as Yani looked at Princess Autum as she began to ask, but Suki said, "Don't ask, right now we need to bring the Princess home." Princess Autum looked as she said, "Over there, if we could cross these buildings straight across, then we'd reach the palace, if anyone could take me across, I'd really appreciate it." Chris offered to carry the girl since the Princess was still a just a child, but younger. Princess Autum was hoisted up to Chris's shoulders as Guy asked, "What are we standing here for?" Princess Autum said, "Yes, onward!" They began to jump across as they dodged some obstacles as they reached the palace as Chris set the Princess down as a man appeared at the gates as Suki, Yugi, and Yani looked at him. The man looked a lot like Seto Kaiba himself, but more older as Princess Autum looked ashamed as the man called, "Guards, seize them!" The guards appeared as they pointed spears at them as the six raised their arms. But then the Princess spoke, "Wait, Seto! They're with me! They helped me get away from some muggers! They are my friends. Everyone meet the High Priest Seto, he's my friend and loyal advisor to my father. Seto, these are my friends, Yugi, Suki, Guy, Yani, Chris, and Shannon." Then Seto gave the command to the guards to stop and return to their posts.

Yugi, Suki, and Yani looked at Seto, the Seto they knew was a bit harsh and partly cold-hearted, but this Seto was much kinder, softer, and very wise. Seto said, "Excuse my manners, honored guests. Welcome to our palace. And thank you for returning our Princess safely home." Princess Autum rolled her eyes and whispered, "Since my father is away on his conference in Lower Egypt, he's a bit overprotective on me." They nodded as Princess Autum said, "I think I should reward them for taking me home safely." Seto nodded as she said, "Make sure all the preparations are ready for my party, please." Seto bowed as he returned to the palace as Guy asked, "Party?" Princess Autum said, "Yes, my party. Every year, I get to bring friends from the other kingdoms to celebrate our way of life, even the villagers are invited." Guy and his team clamored as Yugi said, "You will make a great ruler." But the Princess looked down and said, "Maybe not. I am destined to do something else." Guy asked, "What?" The princess concluded, "To die." They gasped as she explained, "Mahad and Isis foretold my death, that I will die in three years' time, when I reach my twelfth birthday. I will be poisoned by a traitor and die in my sleep." Yani said, "We can-" But Suki pulled on Yani and shook her head slowly meaning, "We can't do anything." Princess Autum ignored that last comment as she asked, "Anyway, back to the point, as a thank you, what would you like? Anything to your heart's desire." What they would like is for their traitorous friends to know the truth about Tea, but there was something else they need for Guy.

Suki said, "Um, actually Princess. There is something we would love." Guy's necklace glowed as he said, "You mean, _I_ would love." Princess Autum asked, "So, what it is? I'll have my servants bring you anything, Food, clothing, maybe a place to stay for the night?" Guy explained, "We need the Pharaoh's Millennium Key." Princess Autum was confused, asked, "I don't understand, you need my father's Millennium Key, but why? Wait, you guys need it to win the challenge?" Now Suki and the others were confused as Yani gasped, "You know?" Princess Autum smirked, "Just because I am a Princess, I wouldn't know about you six. You guys are from the future, are you?" They nodded as Princess said, "I was wondering, why I look like Suki and Yani, you must be my future lives and why your brother and that man looked like my father. Two gamers and two kids; huh, what are the odds?"

Yugi and Suki just shrugged as Princess Autum explained, "In order to claim the key, you must pass the challenge of flips and swings. Come with me and you will see." Yugi and his friends followed her as they walked in as their outfits changed into Arabian attire. Suki was wearing a red harem tank top with sequins and a matching red harem pants; Yani was wearing a light blue genie outfit with glitter; and Shannon was wearing a violet belly dancing top with jewels and a violet skirt that reached her heels. Each girl was wearing makeup, bangles and a matching jewel crown with a veil. Chris was wearing an Arabian Prince outfit with a green feather on his head; Guy was wearing a Sultan's outfit with a red vest and white pants; and Yugi was wearing a male belly dancing outfit with a purple sash wrapped around his waist.

Suki said, "Wow, I look good." Guy would have to agree as his eyes lowered in love sickness as Chris turned red when he saw Yani, Yugi's eyes widen as he saw Shannon at her best. Princess Autum called, "Over here!" They followed Autum as she pointed up to the roof; there hanging on the hand of the Pharaoh with a rope was the Millennium Key as Princess Autum said, "Amazing, the key never glowed like that before." Guy said, "From where we came from, I control the Key, but I have to prove it. And that man we saw at the bazaar, he wants it." Princess Autum was confused as Suki explained, "He wants it for his girlfriend. He is being misled by her lies and she wants them because she cares about power, but not friendship or love." Princess Autum said, "That girl doesn't seem very nice." Chris asked, "So can you help us?" Princess Autum said, "The only thing I can do is to tell you that in order to win this game, you going to have to run to the top and find ways to make it to the ceiling to grab the key. But if Seto sees you steal the key, he will get mad and try to kill you, I will call when the next team arrives." Suki and the others went to the garden as Guy said, "Guys, let's use this time to plan, Yami and the others will try anything to steal the item." Then all that afternoon they spent on strategizing as Yugi and Shannon dueled for a bit as Shannon was able to win a match with Yani's monsters. Yugi smiled as Shannon blushed at him.

Yami and the others arrived to see Princess Autum talking to a servant and a gardener as Kelly began to say something as Tea pointed up as she said, "Guys, they made it again!" Autum looked up as they saw Suki and Chris as they were whispering as Guy and Shannon joined them as Yani and Yugi followed them. Suki said, "This may be tougher than I thought." Yani said, "The challenge is starting, so we better get on, because Yami and the others made it!" They looked down at them as they gave a glare at them as Tea and her team scowled at them. Suki joined Chris as she looked at her friends and said, "I hope your plan works, let's go!" Tea and her friends arrived to the other side as Princess Autum said, "The competition starts now!"

Music began from below as Suki and Chris held on two pieces of curtains as Tea and Martin held on as Tea and Martin got the first jump, but Chris and Suki stayed as they took some time to check if they will make it, but Tea and Martin forgot that the curtain was too long, so they crashed against the wall below them. All six winced as they groaned in unison as Yani remarked, "Ouch! That'll leave a mark."

_Oh, you know I have seen_

_A sky without sun, a man with no nation_

_Saints, captive in chains_

_A song with no name for lack of imagination_

Chris and Suki sniggered as the others kept their laughter quiet as Suki said, "Thanks for the win, losers!" They laughed as Suki and Chris jumped off as Guy, Yugi, Yani, and Shannon jumped off after them as Martin and Aviva looked at them, they got worried even more, usually Shannon and Chris were nice, but now since their argument, they have become the new Donita Donata and Zach Varmitech.

_(Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!)_

_And I have seen darker than ebony_

_(Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!)_

_And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be_

As the team crossed the other side, Yani said, "It's my turn and Yugi's then its Guy's and Shannon's final turn, before, Guy has to grab the key!" They ran past Yami and his friends as they ignored them as Yani said, "This is awesome, I haven't had this much fun since my dad and the others betrayed us!" Joey's eyes widen as the others turned icy, Joey thought, **_We_**_ betrayed them, they betrayed us! _Kelly thought, _Guy started all of this! It was his fault! _Shannon said, "When we get the items, Tea will rue the day she'd ever tried to hurt us. Gee, I sound like Donita." Yani said, "We'll worry about the revenge later, for now we better get the Key before Lady Liar over there gets there first."

_My one desire, all I aspire_

_Is in your eyes forever to live_

_Traveled all over the seven oceans_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut_

_Looking for someone comparing to you_

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_

Yugi and Yani got ready as Joey and Kelly got their first as Yani whispers, "I'll get Joey, you get Kelly." Yugi said, "No, get Kelly. Joey is mine." Yani gave a quick nod as they jumped off as the others followed them. Yani said, "Yahoo!" Yani was able to give a kick at Kelly's head as Yugi was able to scratch Joey's arm.

_Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i_

_Fi ainaiha ara hayati_

Yugi was a bit terrified, but then he screamed happily as Shannon said, "The Draco lizards have nothing compared to this, wicked!" Suki said, "This palace is like a playground!" Chris pointed across, "Um, guys? We have company and not Yami or his company, but guard company."

_Ati ilaika min haza alkauni_

_Arjouka labbi labbi nidai_

Across on the other side was guards, as Suki said, "Seto must know on what we are doing, he must have sent the guards after us." Shannon cried, "What do we do? We're about to get to the dungeon!" The team worried as they began to think of a way to knock the guards out before they reached to other side.

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut_

_Looking for someone comparing to you_

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_

Yani called out, "Guys, move out! Use evasive maneuver swing, now!" They dodged the others as Chris called out, "Suki! Shannon! Take out the guards with your kicks." Suki and Shannon obeyed as they extended their legs to kick the guards away as Yani said, "Not the way it was to be done, but okay." Suki turned to see more guards as she screamed, "RUN!"

_Oh, you know I have seen_

_A woman of means in rags and begging for pleasure_

_Crossed a river of salt_

_Just after I rode a ship that sunk in the desert_

They ran off as they went up the stairs as Tea said, "Let's go!" Then Kelly began to think, _Well, maybe I also started it too. I was just upset and wanted to point out a statement to Guy!_ Joey was thinking on what Yani said, _Could Yani be right? Have we betrayed them, come on, I've known Suki and Yugi since middle school. They could never be mean to anyone, right?_

_(Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!)_

_And I have seen darker than ebony_

_(Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!)_

_And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be_

They decided to wait to think as they reach the next swing. Princess Autum was waiting above them as she thought in her mind, _Oh, my good friends win this game!_

_My one desire, all I aspire_

_Is in your eyes forever to live_

_Traveled all over the seven oceans_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut_

_Looking for someone comparing to you_

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_

Then after evading the guards, thanks to Suki and Shannon's karate. Chris arrived to the last swing as Yani and Guy hopped on and grabbed the curtains as they jumped off as they swung with Yami and Kelly swinging next to them. Then trouble began the guards was launching spears as Yani called out, "Evasive action, move, move, move!" They began to dodge as Kelly was almost hit as Yani and her team arrived, unharmed.

_Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i_

_Fi ainaiha ara hayati_

_Ati ilaika min haza alkauni_

_Arjouka labbi labbi nidai_

Yani called, "More guards! Come on, run!" They ran off as they saw that Tea was flirting with the guards as the other tried to make her move. Yani rolled her eyes as she said, "Leave it to Tea to have a fine time to use her charms." As Tea was trying to flirt her way out of trouble the others were waiting as Kelly yelled, "Guy and his friends made it!" Tea returned to her senses as she saw her rivals winning. Tea refused to lose, again!

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut_

_Looking for someone comparing to you_

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_

They saw the Millennium Key hanging on to a piece of rope as Yani said, "Guy, this is where we leave you. Think you can do it?" Guy looked across as he looked a bit nervous as he said, "Yeah, I think I can." Tea reached to the rope as she smiled evilly. But Guy said, "No, I know I can!" Suki smiled as Guy began to step on the rope as Tea said, "Looks like the wimp is mine!" Suki said, "You can do this, man! Kick Tea's butt and win this!" Guy began to gain balance as he smiled as he said, "I think maybe it's time for some Circus talents, no?" Yani smiled as she said, "Go for it!" Guy pulled out a rod as he used it for balance as Tea used her parasol as Kelly shouted, "Get him!" as he said, "Your move, faker."

_Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i_

_Fi ainaiha ara hayati_

_Ati ilaika min haza alkauni_

_Arjouka labbi labbi nidai_

Guy walked to the middle as Tea got there too. They looked at each other as they glared at each other. Tea took the first move and swung her parasol to hit Guy in the face, but Guy used Suki's moves with Chris's toss as he tossed the rod as he jumped up as the rod landed straightly down as he landed on top as he pulled out Yugi's wand to transform Tea's hair green. Tea shrieked as she saw herself with green hair, Yani and the others laughed as she said, "Dude, he's fighting dirty! But does anyone even care, it's Tea!" Yugi and Chris laughed as Shannon and Suki giggled as they fell laughing. Guy smirked at her as Tea was looking over her hair.

_Ga'a min Bahrain ila Beirut_

_Looking for someone comparing to you_

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_

_My one desire, all I aspire_

_Is in your eyes forever to live_

_Traveled all over the seven oceans_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

Angry, Tea kicked Guy's rod, but Guy kicked the rod to kick Tea on the legs as Tea tried to keep her balance. But Guy used Shannon's kick to keep her off course as he said, "Never mess with me." He kicked Tea off as she fell from the wire as Guy used Yani's flip as he grabbed and said, "Yes! I won!" Yani and the others whooped for their victory as Guy joined them with the key at hand.

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut_

_Looking for someone comparing to you_

_Tearing down windows and doors_

_And I could not find eyes like yours_

Princess Autum cheered as she proclaimed, "The winners of the Egyptian Quest are Yugi and his friends!" They high fived each other as Chris and Guy chest bumped as Suki and Yugi fist bumped too. Shannon looked at Tea as she gave her the sign, "Loser!" Suki and her friends left as Martin whispered to Aviva, "Chris and Shannon changed. They're no longer my nice and kind siblings, they've become like Donita and Zach." Aviva nodded as she said, "I just can't believe that we lost! Again!" Princess Autum was waving below to Suki and her team joined her as she said, "Congratulations, team. You earned this Key." Suki looked sad as Chris said, "Why do you look sad, Suki?" Suki said, "Princess, how can you be happy when in three years, you will be gone." Princess Autum said, "I know it will be my last party soon, but I am happy. I have succeeded on my destiny and I am sure you will too. I've seen that Tea and she is cruel as you say. She cares only for power." Yugi said, "Reminds me of Kaiba, right now." Then Seto appeared as he said, "Yes, if she continues this path of evil, she will meet the end of her life. But maybe you six can change everything, unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing will ever get better, believe me it's not."

Yugi, Suki, and Yani were still confused, they were talking to a man, this is the form of Seto Kaiba, but he was kinder and friendly. Seto placed a hand on Princess as the princess said, "But for the last years of my life, I am at peace, and maybe you will find your own peace too, with the ones that has given you great pain. And so now, goodbye and good luck." The portal appeared as Princess Autum and Seto waved farewell as the team fell in as Yami and his friends followed them. Princess Autum smiled as she said to her loyal guardian, "Hopefully, they will find peace, right Seto?" Seto nodded as they held hands as Yami and the others followed them.

Chapter 5: The Ballroom Blitz

Songs: "Masquerade" by Robosoul &amp; "Beat of my Drum" by Zendaya &amp; "Ma Belle Evangeline" by Jim Cummings

After saying farewell to Princess Autum and Seto, Suki and her friends were falling in the portal as Yani said, "This is getting old!" Guy replied, "No, you think?!" Suki said, "Let's do something while we wait." After a minute or so as Guy said, "Listen guys, there is something I need to confess." Yugi asked, "What?" Chris asked, "Yes, little buddy, what's up?" Guy said, "It's something I could never tell, but promise me, you won't laugh." Yani nodded as he said, "Back in Megadale, I have an alter ego, it runs in my family." Yugi was confused, "Alter ego? Isn't that like a fancy way of saying…" Guy nodded and said, "Yep, superhero." Yani said, "You're a superhero, aren't you?" Chris was more confused as he asked, "Why are you telling us that you are part superhero?" Guy explained, "Sophine knew about it and accepted me anyway. If I told you, I might not feel anxious and let it all out." Suki said, "If you are a superhero, then you must be well respected." Guy shook his head as he said, "Not superhero- you know what it would be better if I just show you." He took out his hand as he asked, "Wait, is Kelly around?" They gang looked around, but they were alone and Tea's team is far away. So, other than them, they were alone and Yani said, "Nope, just us."

He said, "You go, girl!" He transformed into a super heroine, his hair was made into an 80's flip and his outfit was pink as he looked ashamed as Suki looked surprised as Chris and Yugi just stood there as the girls whistled as Suki said, "Way to bury the hatchet." Yani said, "So that's why you said, 'alter ego', it was a fancy way of saying superhero." Yugi remained quiet as Suki said, "Nothing to be ashamed of, plus we won't tell anyone, I mean they wouldn't believe us anyway." Shannon said, "Besides, that look really looks good, especially pink." Guy asked, "So none of you care if I look like a girl?" Chris said, "Hey, as long as you have the guts to tell the truth, we're all friends here." Yugi asked, "Why do you have powers for a girl and how did you get them?" Guy explained how he got the powers of SheZow and how it was passed down in his family. Suki smiled her signature smile as she said, "It doesn't matter if you are part female and part guy, you'll always be the Guy I met." Her words opened Guy's eyes as he remembered Sophine said them, before she left, _This doesn't change anything, you'll always be the Guy I met…_ Guy transformed back to normal as Chris said, "Gang, next stop, ballroom floor."

They fell into a huge ballroom as they team landed wearing dance clothing as Yugi's necklace glowed as Chris said, "Looks like The Millennium Puzzle is here!" Suki was wearing a white blouse, blue mini skirt, long white socks, and black shoes as Guy was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, white socks, and black sneakers. Shannon was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a denim skort, and black boots as Yugi was wearing the same thing, except it was denim pants. Chris was wearing a sliver shirt and a pair of blue pants as Yani was wearing a silver blouse and a blue skirt as Suki said, "Is that normal for a ballroom?" They turned to see glass walls as Yani said tapping on it with her finger, "Child's play, we'll just hop over the walls, no big deal."

As the other team made it and had their clothes transformed, a woman's voice was heard as she said, "Welcome to the Ballroom Blitz! Home of the Millennium Puzzle!" The Millennium Puzzle was hanging on to a hook as Yugi groaned, "What, again?!" Shannon asked, "What do you mean, 'again'?" Suki explained, "The last time we lost the Millennium Puzzle, my brother nearly died of smoke inhalation." Guy asked, "Died?" Yani, Yugi, and Suki said in unison, "Don't ask." Guy, Shannon, and Chris shrugged as the voice said, "You must pair up with a partner as you cross the ballroom without bumping into the glass walls that have been placed, but be beware, the glass walls will come at you unexpectedly, if you do get trapped there will be caught in a net as a symbol that you are out of the game until your two members of your team has reached the other side, the two winners of each team will then continue on their next challenge. Oh, one last warning, you may get hurt during the challenge, so try not to get hit."

Yani and her friends waited as Yani paired up with Chris as Suki was with Guy and Shannon was with Yugi. Yugi flinched as Shannon took his hand, to him it was warm and soft, Yugi took a glimpse at her as his face turned red as he smiled. Yugi finally realized the feeling he found, it was love! He was in love with Shannon! Shannon took a look at Yugi as she saw this as she blushed and looked away as they shared a nervous laugh. Their friends saw this as Guy said, "Uh, boy. Looks like the love bug bit them too." Yani nodded as she replied, "Yep." Suki said, "Well, Shannon is like Yugi, they are a bit shy, but they have a great heart." Chris nodded as he said, "We better get ready, remember two of us will make it across, so let's do this." Yugi and the others nodded as they got ready. Yami's team made it as electronic music began as Yugi said, "I love this song!" Shannon replied, "Hey, me too!" The voice said, "On your mark…" They tensed as the voice continued, "Get set…" Yami and the others got tense as Shannon said, "Let's win this." The voice concluded, "GO!"

_Hiding_

_Behind a disguise_

_Can you feel me watching you?_

They scattered as they ran to find the way to get across. Yani and Chris was in one corner as Yani was launched up as she moaned painfully, Chris was hit by a side wall as he got a bloody nose. Yani hopped off as Chris held on his nose.

_It's magic_

_That I'm lost in your spell_

_But you don't even have a clue_

Guy flipped over the wall, only to get smacked by an invisible wall as Suki was slammed into a wall as she crumpled to the floor as she got up. Her back hurt badly as Guy rubbed his head. Suki asked, "You okay?" Guy said, "I'm fine, you?" Suki nodded as she said, "When she meant ballroom, did she mean, torture ballroom?" They groaned as they carried on.

_That I am hypnotized_

_Yes I'm drawn to your eyes_

_I just wanna see your face_

_Welcome to my Masquerade_

_Masquerade_

Shannon yelped as she was carried up as Yugi cried, "Shannon!" Shannon wobbled as she fell as she saw that Martin and Aviva were already caught in nets as she scoffed as she said, "And they were fast in feet." She hopped off as Yugi called out, "Hey, over here!" Shannon ran as she slammed to a wall as she said, "Right!" She ran to the other side as she joined Yugi as they ran off.

_Who are you?_

_What is your name?_

_Is this a two faced game?_

Chris and Yani ran as they ran to a fork as Yani said, "Split up!" They ran to opposite directions as Yani was trapped as she was snagged by a net as Chris saw and yelled, "Yani!" Yani said, "Don't worry about me, get going! Maybe you'll join up with Suki or Shannon, but don't worry about me, just get going!" Chris nodded as he ran off, Yani swooned, "What a guy!"

_It's tragic_

_'Cause after tonight_

_My heart will never be the same_

_And I am hypnotized_

_Yes I'm drawn to your eyes_

_I just wanna see your face_

_Welcome to my Masquerade_

_Masquerade_

Just then, as Suki ran to a dead end, she was caught by a net as she saw that Kelly and Joey were caught too as she rolled her eyes as Guy saw this and called out, "Suki, are you ok?!" Suki replied, "Yeah, looks like I down for the count! Guy, you have to go on without me." Suki's nose hurt as she rubbed on it as Kelly asked, "Wants some help?" But Suki said, "Get away from me, don't need your lousy help." Kelly and Joey were surprised at her, she was usually nice, now she has turned nasty.

_Just wanna see your face_

_Masquerade, Masquerade_

_Welcome to my Masquerade_

_Just wanna see your face (faded)_

_Masquerade_

_Who are you? (faded)_

Then she heard a yelp as she saw that Chris lost too and caught as he was still bleeding from his last impact as he rubbed his arm as Suki called out asking, "Chris, are you alright?" Yani called out, "Do you need help, Chris-san?" Chris shook his head as he said, "I've been worse, but I'm ok!" Suki looked down to see Guy, Shannon, Yugi, Tea, and Yami were still running to the other side. Suki thought, _Tea must not have the Millennium Puzzle! Come on, win this! This is everyone we are talking about!_

_Just wanna see your face_

_Masquerade_

_Who are you? (faded)_

_Masquerade_

Chris thought, _Come on, sis! Shannon, this is for Koki and Jimmy, they are worried about us!_ Just then Suki saw that Guy was caught as Suki sighed, "Well, at least Shannon and Yugi wins this one." Just like Suki said, Tea, Shannon, Yami, and Yugi were the winners of the first challenge.

_Just wanna see your face_

_Masquerade, Masquerade_

The nets holding them landed softly on the floor as they groaned and moaned as they reached to the winners as Shannon ran to Chris as she asked, "Bro, you ok?" Chris nodded as he said, "Yeah, I'm ok." Suki landed on the ground as Yugi ran to her as he picked her up as Yani carried her as she said, "She's ok. But you may need to focus, 'cause look!" They saw two platforms on the ground as the voice called, "As the winners, your next challenge is a dance off, the more you dance, the higher the platform will go up. Anyone stopping will feel the platform falling as you reach the bottom." Shannon and Yugi blushed as they smiled nervously. Shannon has never danced with a boy before, her brothers she has, but with another boy or a stranger, never. Yugi was worried, he wasn't a great dancer and he has never danced with a girl like Shannon before, not even Tea, Mai, or Rebecca. Yugi's fear vanished when he sees Shannon worried. Then Tea and Yami arrived as Shannon and Yugi's heart went to a bit of hatred on them as Tea gave them a glare. Yugi stuck out his tongue at Tea as Shannon stomped on her foot with her heel. They walked to the platform as they got ready. Yugi and Shannon looked nervous, but it was a time to dance the night off.

The announcer called out, "Are you ready? Then on your marks, get set, go!" The music began as Tea and Yami began dancing, but Shannon and Yugi began to dance as their platforms began to go up.

_Looking for a bit of trouble_

_I wanna have a little fun tonight_

_Watch me while I speed it up_

_Count down, get it, get it, turn it up_

Shannon began dancing as Yugi thought, _What if I make a fool in front of Shannon and lose the challenge?_ Shannon looked at Yugi as she asked, "Yugi, are you nervous?" Yugi began to dance a little as he nodded, Shannon said, "Look, I know you are nervous, but it may not be over, you can do it." Yugi still looked nervous as he said, "I don't dance; I never learned how."

_Ha! Gon' work it just like that_

_Follow me until the game's over_

Shannon smiled as she said taking Yugi's hands, "If I can duel, you can dance. Just let your body do the work." She dragged him to the center as they began to dance. Yugi began to sway to the music as he was taken over by the music.

_Move closer, bring it back_

_Marching like a comeback soldier_

Thanks to Shannon, he let out his feet as he began to dance with her as their platform was rising up higher as Suki cheered, "Yay! Go guys!" Chris cried, "Let's go! All together!" Guy and Yani cheered as Guy cried, "You can do it!" Yani screamed, "Hurray!"

_I can't help myself_

_I could be your drummer girl_

_Move it like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

Tea and Yami looked down to see Yugi and Shannon dancing as Yugi grabbed Shannon by the waist as he used a swing move as Shannon lifted her legs as her ponytail was shaken up. Tea and Yami couldn't believe it, again they pass them as Tea ordered, "Dance! Now!" Yani said, "Hey, Tea, you got no dance sense!" Tea growled as Yugi and Shannon began to dance wildly.

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh aye boom da da_

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh move to the beat of my drum_

Shannon and Yugi began to dance the samba with a touch of hustle as Joey gasped, "No way!" Aviva said, "Increíble!" Martin looked dazed, Shannon has never danced like that to anyone before.

_Got it like aye_

_Hey!_

_Got, got it like aye_

_Hey_

_Move, move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like_

The more Shannon and Yugi danced, they were getting close, Tea was getting angry as Yami tried to dance harder. But Yugi and Shannon was still on fire as they used Mambo and Tango in one move.

_Show me if you got it ah_

_Lemme see your game face on for me_

_Work it, don't you make it stop_

_Partying with my shades on baby_

_I could be a ringleader yeah_

_Calling all the shots tonight_

_Giving you a little fever_

_So keep it going 'til the sun rise_

_Ha! Gon' work that just like that_

_Follow me until the game's over_

_Move closer, bring it back_

_Marching like a comeback soldier_

Yugi used a touch of Capoeira and a hint of Cha Cha as Shannon was launched to the floor as she used a Quick step move as she was spun on the ground as she was launched up as she used a bit of Fandango. Yani cried "They are using all the moves from each dance ever made! They are on fire!"

_I can't help myself_

_I could be your drummer girl_

_Move it like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

But then Yami and Tea got tired as their platform began falling as they screamed, but they were sore, they couldn't continue. Yani slowly shook her head as Suki rolled her eyes and said, "Fine time to rest!" Tea and Yami landed on the floor as they fell, panting from exhaustion.

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh aye boom da da_

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye_

Shannon and Yugi were getting closer as they danced began an elaborate dance of Flamenco as they were close to Millennium Puzzle as Yani cried, "Yes, they are going to make it!" Suki and Chris cried, "Come on, gang! You can do it!" Guy cried, "Go wild, man!" Shannon and Yugi smirked at each other as Shannon said, "Let's finish this off!" Yugi gave her a sly smile and said, "Go for it!"

_So if you wanna break it down_

_Gotta keep up with the rhythm now_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Got it like aye_

_Hey_

_Got it_

_Hey_

_Got it like aye_

Tea and Yami recovered their strength as they began to dance again, but then they saw that Yugi was reaching out to the puzzle as he was able to grab it as Shannon said, "Yay, we did it! We have the puzzle!"

_I can't help myself_

_I could be your drummer girl_

_Move it like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

Their gang cheered as Yani and Chris embraced as Guy high-fived Suki. Martin and the others were angry, that they lost, again. The platform carrying the four competitors was going down as Shannon and Yugi kept on dancing.

_Got it like aye_

_I can't help myself_

_I could be your drummer girl_

_Move it like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

Shannon had never danced like that before and Yugi felt passion as he finally danced with a girl. Tea and Yami looked at them as Tea growled at them as Shannon and Yugi ignored them. Shannon felt a change as she giggled at Yugi felt that same twinge.

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh aye boom da da_

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye_

_Hey!_

_Got it like aye_

_Hey!_

_Move, move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Beat of my drum_

Yugi and Shannon end their dance as Yugi catches Shannon as she leans on his arms as she smiled at him as she and Yugi felt the same passion that Guy and Suki felt from their dance back in Brazil. Guy and Suki smiled as they knew that feeling as Guy saw that the feeling was love, true love.

Yugi and Shannon panted as they smiled, Shannon said, "I thought you said that you never learned how to dance." Yugi said, "I said I didn't learn how, I didn't mean I can't learn how." They giggled, but then Yugi slipped as they landed on the ground as Yugi accidently planted a kiss on Shannon's lips as the female Kratt's eyes widen, but it softens as she closed her eyes as Yugi's eyes closed too and for the first time, they kissed tenderly. Chris and Suki gasped happily as Yani and Guy cheered, "Yes!" The announcer called out, "What an amazing dance off! The winners are Yugi and Shannon for their multi-dance and show." Shannon and Yugi got up as they chuckled nervously as Yugi gave the Millennium puzzle to her as she placed it on Yugi's neck as Shannon said, "You look so handsome." Yugi blushed as he held Shannon's hand as they walked off to join up with their friends.

Yami and Tea grew jealous as Martin, Joey, Kelly, and Aviva gasped, Shannon and Yugi were together! Yugi and Shannon smiled happily as they arrived to their friends; Chris and Yani gave them thumbs up as Guy and Suki smiled as they left the ballroom. Then Tea began shouting, "For once, could any of us just win a stupid challenge?! Just one?!" They began to argue as Yani's team was outside to enjoy the light. Then at night, they arrived to a second ballroom as they saw the moon.

The full moon was so beautiful from the window as Yani, Guy, Suki, and Chris were gazing at it as Yugi was just enamored with Shannon as the youngest Kratt felt the same way. Yugi decided to show his love for Shannon; Yugi went to talk to Chris as they spoke for a while as Shannon went to speak to Suki and Yani as they whispered for a while. Guy decided to help Yugi win Shannon as Suki decided to help Shannon win her brother. Then Shannon and Yugi's outfits turned into special outfits, Shannon was wearing a white dress with a white headband as Yugi was wearing a white shirt and pants as they smiled at one another as Yugi decide to dance with Shannon one last time, before they leave to their next challenge. Yugi placed his arm around Shannon's waist as she felt warm at his touch. Yugi felt the same as Shannon placed her arm on his waist as soft music began to play as Yugi said, "You're my Evangeline." Shannon blushed as she smiled happily as she began to cry. She said, "No one has called me that since forever. The Valonas called me that." Shannon let out a tear as Yugi softly wiped it off. He began to sing, as Shannon was awed by his voice, as they began to dance on the marble floor.

**[Yugi]**

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

_Ma Belle Evangeline._

_So far above me yet I,_

_Know her heart belongs to only me._

_J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline,_

_You're my queen of the night,_

_So still,_

_So bright._

_That someone as beautiful as she,_

_Could love someone like me._

_Love always finds a way it's true!_

_And I love you, Evangeline._

Shannon and Yugi continued to dance as Chris and Suki observed them as they smiled proudly. Chris said, "Your brother and my sister were made for each other." Suki nodded as she agreed, "Yeah, I couldn't think of anything or anyone that would ever break them up." Tea and the others found them as they spotted Shannon and Yugi dancing as Tea said, "Looks like they have each other now." Martin and Yami looked at them in anger as the eldest, they have to protect them, by Kelly, Joey, and Aviva saw this as they wondered about their love. Yani and the others ignored them as Guy looked at Suki as Suki saw him too as they blushed. Yani and Chris looked at each other as Yani placed her head on Chris's shoulder as she closed her eyes in bliss. Chris looked at her as he smiled at her.

**[Yugi]**

_Love is beautiful,_

_Love is wonderful!_

_Love is everything, do you agree?_

_Mais' oui!_

Yugi and Shannon did a twirl as they hopped up as Shannon laughed. They spun around as Shannon was dipped as their eyes twinkled as they saw each other. Yugi had never been more in love with Shannon before. Tea saw this in jealousy, if Yugi was in love with another, her plans of keeping her friends would backfire.

**[Yugi]**

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

_I love you, Evangeline._

Shannon's and Yugi's foreheads linked as they kissed as Martin and Yami went a bit overprotective mode as they appeared as they dragged their most important things in their lives Yami pulled Yugi away as Martin pulled Shannon away, much to their dismay and anger, but Suki and Yani appeared and dragged Yugi away from him as Guy and Chris saved Shannon by taking her away from Martin. Tea then came as she asked, "What are you doing?" Suki said, "What you are doing is leaving!" Shannon looked at her blonde brother as she yelled, "Oh, so now you care about my safety? I liked it better when you and Aviva yelled and ignored me and Chris!" Martin angrily said, "You are never allowed to be with that boy!" Shannon was in tears as she cried, "You ruined everything! I hate you forever, Martin Kratt!" Martin's eyes widen as Chris said, "Yeah, you took Shannon away from that boy, whom she likes a lot! You are just sick!" Yugi screamed at Yami, "That girl was the best thing that ever happened to me, since you and my so called friends betrayed me, my sister, and Yani! You ruined it! I hate you forever!" Suki and Yani said in unison, "That's right, love killer!" Yani yelled at Yami, "I wish you were never my father!" Guy said, "Let's beat it. Some people are just not love material, at all!" Kelly growled as she pushed Guy to the ground as Kelly said, "Says the guy that lost his girlfriend!" Suki pushed Kelly to Aviva and said, "You shut up, you two timing string bean of a know it all!" Joey cried, "Hey, what the matter with you?! We just want to protect you!" Yani said, "Oh, now you want us? You should have thought about that before you listen to Tea and her lies and betrayed us! Let's leave before I puke at this!" Tea began to fake cry as her friends comforted her, Yani and her team just walked away as they muttered, "Ruining a nice dance… love assassins… jerks… liars… monsters in human clothing…" Martin and Yami couldn't accept the facts that their loved ones hate them now. Tea was still angry that now Yami is focused on Yugi, Suki, and Yani and her plans were beginning to fall. Kelly was still shocked that Suki protected her brother and Joey was shocked that Yugi and Suki were no longer their shy and timid selves. They got worried at their friends have turned rebellious on them and have changed. Martin asked, "Have they turned sour and mean?" Kelly said, "I can't believe that girl even likes my brother. He lost his Sophine, don't tell me that he likes her now." Guy turned and stuck his tongue out at Kelly as Tea was still fake crying as she cried, "Why? Why are they so mean to me?!" Aviva said, "Okay, now I am getting worried. Do you think that this challenge is turning them into bullies?" Joey shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Still angry at their enemies from ruining a great dance, they found the portal and just jumped in without a word. Yami and his friends followed them, still looking shocked, they have never argued with their friends before, and now they hate them even more. Yami thought, _What have I done? _Martin thought, _Bro… sis… I'm so sorry…_ Tea thought, _No one… no one ever take my Yami from me… They will pay for this…_

Chapter 6: The Castle Battle

Songs: "Holding out for a Hero" by Jennifer Saunders &amp; "Once Upon a December" by Liz Callaway

From inside the portal Shannon was still crying as Guy pulled out a tissue as he gave it to Shannon as he said, "Here, blow." She took it as she blew hard as she said, "Thanks, Guy." Yani was still wiping her eyes as she said, "Those liars, first they hate us and now they want us? Make up their minds, do they want us or not?" Suki said, "They're just playing with us, messing with our emotions, just so that they can have the other items and break us up! I bet Tea is behind all of this, now that they have done this, we'll never forgive them!" "Suki is right; they're getting to our weak spot! We can't let Tea win! We promised Autum to protect the Millennium Items!" Yugi said as he held Shannon in his arms. Chris said, "I just can't believe Martin would do this, after what he and Aviva did to us, they want to make up with us?" Shannon said, "I would rather be turned into a Zachbot, than to forgive Martin and Aviva." Yani said, "I can't believe my father would do that to you, Yugi. Why should we listen to him, after ganging up with Tea and betraying us?" Suki said, "I'd rather be in the Shadow Realm than to forgive Yami, Joey, and Tristan." Yani said, "I rather get poisoned by Bakura in my sleep than to forgive my father for his crime." Yugi agreed with Suki and Yani as Guy said, "I'd rather be sent to the moon, than to forgive Kelly for her misjudgment." Chris said, "Maybe this next challenge will help us take our minds off of them." They saw that down below was the end of the line and the end of their portal.

They landed on a dirt road as they saw the surroundings as they saw a castle as Suki said, "Wow! Princess Autum's Egyptian palace is nothing compared to this!" Yugi said, "I agree, Suki! This castle is much bigger and much taller than hers." Chris said, "This looks like an English castle." Guy said, "Looks like either the necklace or the spell book is here 'cause look at Suki's necklace!" They turned to look at Suki and her necklace as they saw that Guy was right, it was glowing! Yugi said, "Let's go, before Tea and the others get there first." His friends nodded as they ran off. As they walked in, a moat was in their way as Yani asked, "How do we get across?" Suddenly the drawbridge magically went down as Shannon asked, "Maybe that?" They crossed to the other side as they walked up to the front door as Suki said, "This should be fun." Her friends nodded as the door magically opened by itself. They walked in to have their clothes transform into Royal garments.

Chris looked over him to see he was wearing a Prince's suit; as a creature adventure, he never wore a prince's suit other than his original outfit before as he looked dapper in his suit. He looked at Yani as her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a crystal swan hair comb holding together as she wore a pink ball gown without a shoulder line and long gloves and wearing makeup. His face turned red as Yani looked at him with a smile. Suki was wearing a red Princess gown with rhinestones as she was wearing a crystal tiara, matching long gloves, and a red feather on the top of her tiara. Guy in his white long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and brown pants, with a red rose looked at her with wide eyes as Suki smiled at him. Yugi was wearing a lord's suit as he looked at Shannon, who was wearing a white ball gown with diamonds teardrops, matching white gloves, and wearing a diamond headband. Suddenly a woman appeared, as she said, "Welcome, bearer of the Millennium Necklace." The gang turned to Suki as she said, "That's me." The woman said, "In order to reclaim the item, you must be master the climbing while fighting the guards. A dark haired woman with blue eyes arranged them to have them fight you and your friends." Yani growled, "Tea..."

The woman said with three fans and three pens, "These are your weapons." Guy remarked, "These are just pens!" Shannon remarked, "And these fans, what are we gonna do, fan them to death?" The woman gave the boy and girl a smirk as she said, "Not just pens, click on your pens and ladies, open your fans and click on the metal nail." The girls opened their fans and clicked on the metal nail as the guys clicked on the pens. Each one became a weapon. The fan has small blades on the tips, as the pens became swords as Suki said, "Wicked!" Shannon and Yani gasped, "Amazing!" Yugi said, "Nice!" Guy said, "This is so cool!" Chris said, "Perfect!" Yani said, "We are sure to win this time!" Then Yami and his friends halfway arrived, as the woman continued, "Suki, you and your companions must brave the stairs, by using the drapes to swing from where are to the other side and climb up the stairs as you try to make it, but in case if there is an emergency, like all members fall back here, they will be trapped. If you or anyone one else from both teams are the only ones left; whoever they are, they must fight their way to the lever of the gates on the next floor and pull on it before you can continue to the Millennium Necklace." Then Yami and his team came as Suki and her friends ignored them. Yani shifted her eyes at Yami as she gave him a death glare as Tea thought, _He better not have second thoughts about taking out his daughter and her pathetic friends. _Yani thought, _Once we find all the Millennium Items, that girl will pay for all our misery._

Suki turned to her team as she said, "Let's fly." Her team smiled and gave her a nod as they ran off to find their platform. Suki arrived first as she said, "We jump to the other side before Tea and her team does first, let's hope we win again." A cold voice said, "As if, this win is all mine!" They turned to see Tea as Suki sniffed as she teased, "What's that smell, Oh wait, it's the smell of defeat that you will get when we win! AGAIN!" Shannon, Guy, and Yani laughed as Guy said, "That's funny!" Suki and her friends were on top as Tea growled and marched away with her team as Suki and her other friends laughed. Martin whispered, "Maybe this entire deal was just crazy, admit it gang, We can never beat them." Joey said, "Not to worry, this is like the Egyptian challenge, we will win." A chipper voice called out singsong, "NO, IT WON'T!" Suki and her friends laughed again as Joey said, "I'm going to kill them!"

Suki laughed as she grabbed hold of the drape as the woman said, "On your marks, get set go!" Music began as Suki readied herself.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the Gods_

_Where's the street wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

Yami's team went first, but they missed the platform as Suki and her team hopped off as she called out, "Thanks." Suki and her friends made it across as Tea thought, _Looks like little Yugi is about to have some company._ Then a group of guards appeared as Suki said, "GO!" The team pulled out weapons as they began to fight. Suki did a fan-fan move as she knocked a guard out as Yugi was able to subdue the guards as Shannon and Guy was able to use martial arts to knock three guards out. Chris and Yani did a double kick and slap as they were able to knock half of the guards out.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

Yami and his team stopped to see the show, Tea thought, _WHAT?! THEY CAN FIGHT TOO?! ARRRGH! IS THERE ANYTHING THOSE WEIRDOES CAN'T DO?!_ Martin and Aviva looked at Shannon and Chris, this was a side they have never seen before, not even when they are fighting against Zach, Donita, or Gourmand. Yami looked at his Abiou and his family. Yani has never fought like that and Yugi and Suki have never fought back, but now they can fight. Kelly saw that Guy was able to fight, even when he's not SheZow. It was like they were the guards, and Yani and her friends are winning.

_(Hero)_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_(Hero till the morning)_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_(Larger than life)_

Tea ignored them as Yani said, "Come on, let's go!" They were able to run up the stairs to their drape.

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

Suki said, "Grab the drape, hurry up!" They grabbed the drape as they jumped off before Tea and her team got off. Yani realized that they need to be where they are as Yani said, "All legs out, ready for landing."

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

They extended their legs as they were sent over their head as they landed a perfect landing point. Tea and the others looked at them as Suki said, "Sup'?" They smirked at them as they ran off to the next staircase as Joey said, "Come on, we can't let them win!" They nodded as they got on and jumped off to their next platform.

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Suki and her team again saw more guards as Yugi cried, "CHARGE!" They launched themselves to the guards as they fought to get to the next platform with more pride and anger. Tea was satisfied, with extra guards, Suki and her team won't make it, but she was wrong, she saw Suki and her team alive and happy as they stuck tongues at her. Tea fumed as she slipped and swung across, but she was too far to reach the next platform as Suki said, "Idiot!" Tea bumped into the rail as she tried to grab it, but she was too slippery as she slid from the rail and began to return to her platform. Suki and Yani rolled her eyes and said, "Typical."

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

__Suki and her team already jumped off, but Tea and her team already jumped as Tea had a sword as Yani realized what Tea was planning to do. Yani cried, "Dārin, look out!" Tea raised her weapon at Suki.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

Suki saw as she gave a gasp, Guy and his friends jumped on Tea's drape as Suki was safe as she made it across and so did Tea, but as she got off, Tea's drape began to rip as Guy cried, "The drape is ripping; we're too heavy!" Martin cried, "Everyone, hang on!" Shannon cried, "Oh, shut up!" Joey cried, "Too late, guys! It's going!" The drape ripped as they all fell to the bottom. From the platform, Suki yelled, crying her eyes out, "Yugi, guys, NO!" Her friends called out, "SUKI!" Suki looked at Tea as she screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, GARDNER!" Suki and Tea ran up the stairs. Suki thought, _I can't rest now, they need that necklace. If they are injured, Tea will pay!_ As for the other members, Yani and her friends were still alive as so was Martin and his friends.

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

_(Like a fire in my blood)_

Yani and her friends ignored them as they waited for Suki to open the gate. Yugi thought, _Come on, sis._ Yani thought as she held her arm, _Dārin, we are fine. Just get to the gates. _Suki continue to run up the stairs to find the lever that opens the gates. Suki arrived along with Tea as they saw that they were heavily guarded as Suki ran to them as she gave them a good kick as she landed with her hands and kneeling_._

_(Hero)_

With the impact, the lever that opened the gates moved, as Suki's team was able to cross to the other side. Tea tried to flirt with the guards, but no avail. Yani and her team reunited with Suki as they gave her a hug as they continued running up to the top. But then Tea was able to open the gates for her team. Suki's team went to the halls as they were given horses as Chris said, "Mount on! We'll use the horses to ride to the necklace."

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_(Till the morning)_

They rode off as the other team followed them. Suki turned to see them as she cried, "They're right behind us!"

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Their horses reached to the main hallway where the Millennium Necklace was being hung as Chris and Yugi's horse stopped as Guy turned back to say, "Guys!" He pulled on his horse to a stop. Yugi turned to him as he said, "Go, go, Suki will need your help, go!" Guy and Suki gave a nod and rode away as Chris said, "If they want us, they'll get us." The four hopped off their horses as they waited for them. Aviva, Yami, Martin, and Joey arrived as they saw Chris and his friends, walking to them. They stopped, but Yugi smiled evilly with them as they pulled out their weapons as Yani said, "Get them!" Both teams began to fight dirty as Shannon punched Aviva, Chris gave a deadly kick at Joey, Yugi pulled on Martin by his shirt as Yani and Yami began to sword fight as they each gave an angry look.

_(Hero)_

Guy and Suki arrived to the main stairway as they saw the Millennium Necklace hovering. There was Tea and Kelly as they began to run for it, but Guy and Suki got off and sprinted up as Suki said, "Any chance that SheZow has super speed that we could borrow?" Guy said, "I wish!" Suki panted, but in her heart, she will not give up.

_Oh, he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

It was close one between Suki and Tea as Yugi gave the upper hand against Martin as Shannon was able to subdue Aviva as Chris had Joey on the ground. Yani was able to bring Yami down as she readied her fan to give her dad a swipe with the blades.

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a Hero_

But Suki used a swift swipe move from her long hair to move it from Tea and onto Suki's hand, giving Suki the upper hand and the victory. Tea screamed and howled as Kelly gave a small tantrum as Yani and her friends heard her as Yani said, "Don't think we aren't through yet, we will have you begging for mercy!" Yani and her friends walked off to join their teammates as the woman appeared and announced, "Lady Suki and her marvelous team has succeeded on this challenge and now has been given the prize: The Millennium Necklace!" The woman vanished as they cheered as Tea fumed in anger and rage as Joey looked at Yugi as he kissed Shannon. Chris looked at Yani as she hugged her Hikari with happiness as she said, "You showed that Tea what not!" Guy exclaimed, "Yeah, that swipe move was awesome!" Suki blushed at Guy as he took the Necklace and placed it on Suki's neck as the boy said, "You look beautiful." Suki smiled as Guy looked at her with passion and love.

Shannon looked at the opposing team as she glared at them, especially at Martin and Aviva. Chris said, "Let's bust the place, come on!" They ran off as they found themselves at an empty ballroom as there was light coming from the crystal chandelier as soft music was being heard as Chris decided to ask Yani to dance with him before they had to leave. Chris straightened his suit as he walked towards Yani as Guy and his friends realized his intentions as Suki gasped, "He's going to ask her!" Shannon said, "Bro, you can do this!" Yugi and Guy looked in wonder and waited for the results. Yani looked at him as she turned pink on her cheeks as the brown haired man asked, "May I have this dance, Princess Yani?" Yani smiled meekly as she felt Chris's hand holding and feeling his lips landing on them. She replied, "My good sir, yes you may." They walked to the middle of the ballroom as Chris and Yani placed one arm on each other waists as they held each other with their other hand, they began to move to the song as they danced around.

_Dancing Bears,_

_Painted Wings,_

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

Suki and Yugi looked at Yani as they jumped happily as Shannon said, "My brother and her, who would have guessed?" Guy asked, "If Yani is 5,018 years old, which means she's older than Chris, right?" Suki nodded as she said, "Yep." Yugi said, "Yami is like older than her or even me and my sister."

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

Then Yami and his friends found them as Suki turned to see them as she groaned, "What, this again?" The four friends turned as Yugi said, "No way are they going to break up this dance too." Shannon said, "I say we get them!" They pulled out their weapons as Yugi said, "Get them!"

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

Chris and Yani ignored them as their friends battled against their enemies, Suki was able to knock down Tea and Joey, as Shannon was able to tackle Martin and Aviva, as Guy wrestled with Kelly. Suki turned to see Yami and Yugi fighting, Suki knew it was going to be hard on both of them, but Yami joined Tea, so it was nothing they could do to change it. Yugi knew in his heart it would hurt, but he didn't have a choice.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

Shannon was in tears as she saw her brother hurt and bleeding as her teammate also bleeding, but she hissed, "See, what you made me do, traitors?" Suki was pulling on Tea's hair as Joey was pulling on Suki's blonde locks as Suki grabbed Joey by the arms and tossed him along with Tea away.

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

Chris and Yani's heart slowed down, as Chris wasted no words as he tenderly kissed Yani on her lips, as she didn't struggle as she closed her eyes.

_Once upon a December_

The battle ended Yugi and Suki stopped fighting as Shannon turned from trying to strangle her brother as Guy was holding his sister with a punch. The ten members gasped as Shannon and Guy smiled gleefully as they dropped their enemies, Shannon whispered, "I knew it!" Guy said, "You guys owe me ten dollars." Chris and Yani turned to see her friends coming to congratulate them as Yami and the others charged at them as Suki said, "RUN!" They ran off as Chris held Yani's hand as they ran out the castle gates. Then the drawbridge began to close as Yugi cried, "We're too far away! We'll never make it!" Chris said, "Oh, yes we will!" He gave a whistle as the three horses they found from the stables appeared as Guy said, "Great idea, Chris! Everyone hop on!" Guy grabbed Suki by the waist as they gave a hop up to his horse as Yugi and Chris grabbed Shannon and Yani and gave a hop up to their horses. The horses galloped to the drawbridge as they crossed up across as Yugi called out, "Hang on, everyone! This is going to get rough and wet!" The horses gave a jump as they let out a scream as they all landed on the other side of the moat.

They panted as they got off the horses as Guy said, "Thanks, boy." Suki gave a kiss on the horse as Yani got off to see Chris still on it, to her eyes; he was like a prince on his valiant steed. Yugi and Shannon patted in on the back as Yugi said, "Thanks, old girl." Chris said to his horse, "That's a good horse." The horses let out a snort of appreciation as the three horses walked away as all was quiet as they laughed from halfway falling into the moat as the drawbridge began to open as Suki let out a shriek as she whimpered, "Oh, no! They're coming!" Hearing her cry, the portal appeared from below as Shannon said, "Thank you, portal!" They screamed as they fell in before Yami and the others could find them.

Chapter 7: The Mall Race

Songs: "Intimidated" by Britney Spears &amp; "You make me feel" by Cobra Starship &amp; "I see the light" by Mandy Moore &amp; Zachary Levi

From inside the portal, they laughed as Suki said, "That was close!" Guy said, "Tell me about it, I hate to say this but I am glad to be back in this portal, let alone see it!" Chris and Yani kissed as Yugi said, "Looks like all that is left is Guy and Suki." Suki and Guy nervously smiled at them as Suki said sarcastically, "Oh, very funny, twin brother." They all shared a laugh as Yani asked, "I still can't believe that we made it out in one piece!" They all agreed as Suki asked, "Who wants to play 'Truth or dare'?" All hands rose as Suki asked, "OK, Shannon, truth or dare?" Shannon, replied, "Dare." Suki thought as she got a simple one as she said, "I dare you to roll around and whistle Dixie." Shannon shrugged as she tried to roll around as she began to whistle Dixie's land as they oohed at her. Shannon tried to get up, but failed so she stayed where she was as she asked, "OK, Yani, truth or dare?" Yani thought, "Truth." Shannon asked, "Have you ever touched a dead body before?" They all gave a 'eww!' Suki asked, "Have you been waiting to ask her that?" Shannon asked, "I was told that in Ancient Egypt, that all Egyptians did that when they did bad thing or was it to give you bad luck?"

Yani rolled her eyes and said, "It's true that we touch them, but only for respect and yes, I have touched a dead body, my mother's body." Shannon explained, "I mean like a decaying body." Yani nodded and said, "Yep, still nasty, but yes. I just did that 'cause she is my mom and I love her. We do it on her anniversary of her death." Yani was pale as she rubbed her stomach as she made a face, like she was ready to throw up. But she held it in her stomach as she asked, "Ok, Yugi? Truth or dare?" Yugi thought about it as he replied, "Truth?" Yani asked, "Did you like it when Tea or Rebecca hugged you during the Grand Championship?" Yugi turned red as Shannon asked, "Huh?" Suki said, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you that too." Yugi remembered what Tea was like before Yani and Yami got their bodies, so besides being embraced by Shannon, he didn't feel the spark when Tea or Rebecca embraced him as he said, "Nope, I was kind of freaked out. But when Shannon hugged me, a fire was warming my heart and it feels like flames are burning me." Yani said, "Oh, no wonder that you were no longer interested in Tea or Rebecca."

Yugi nodded as he asked, "Chris, truth or dare?" Chris said, "Truth." Yugi asked, "Before Yani, did you have a crush on that ponytail girl Aviva, was it?" Chris was confused as he said, "Um, no! Dude, what kind of question is that?" Yugi shrugged and said, "Hey, just asking." Chris continued, "She isn't my type, plus she's younger than me or Martin. Not a great age to date anyway." Yani looked at him as he said, "Trust me, Yani. She isn't my dream girl, you are. Besides, she and my brother is against me and Shannon." Yani smiled as Chris asked, "Guy, truth or dare?" Guy replied, "Truth." Chris asked, "As SheZow, did you have any crushes on male superheroes or superpartners?" Guy turned dark red, as SheZow, he was attracted to a suave and loyal male superhero named FlameZow, but turns out it was Sophine's secret persona. As he said, "Just one, he was a superhero named FlameZow, he was so handsome, my female instincts fell in love with him, he gave me roses, he flirted with me several times, gave me great advice, he even asked me out on a date once and an offer to make him my superhero partner, but turns out, it was Sophine as a male superhero. Just like me, her family comes from a line of FlameZows." Suki said, "Ho, ho, so that's why you liked her. She must have been a lucky gal to have a friend like you." Guy gasped and then asked, "Ok, Suki, truth or dare?" Suki replied, "No dares thank you, truth." Guy asked something personal, "Did you cry when Yani and Yami had to leave, when you and your brother won that duel?" Suki turned white as she asked, "How did you know that?" Guy gestured to her brother as Yugi shrugged. Yani looked at her as she asked, "Dārin, did you cry? You turned away when we said goodbye." Suki was mute as she tried to say a word, but she began crying as Chris said, "Hey, it's okay to cry. We know it's hard, my siblings and I had to say bye to our mom and dad." Suki wiped her eyes and said, "Yeah, Yani. I was crying; I turned away so you wouldn't feel sorry. I wanted you to stay, but you had to move on. I was afraid that you didn't want to be my friend anymore after me and my brother won." Yani felt tears as she embraced a teary eyed Suki as she said, "A fear that will never come to pass; I'm not going anywhere ever. And it's something I will forever promise." Suki smiled as Yani kissed her on the head. Suki then looked down as she said, "Guys, looks like this is the end of the ride."

They landed in a huge mall with people coming from all around as Yani said, "So this is a mall." Chris asked, "Yani, you've never been to a mall before?" Yani looked at him and said, "I'm a spirit of the Necklace, I don't get around much. As an Egyptian princess, we had marketplaces and bazaars, even traders that sailed overseas. But this is one huge marketplace." Suki said, "She's been in a necklace of a long time." Shannon said, "That would explain the lack of knowledge of malls and the modern era." Yani looked at her necklace as she said, "Looks like I'm next." They saw that Yani's necklace was glowing as Shannon asked, "How are we going to find the item in here? There are thousands of shops in this place; it will take all night to find the right place for an item like that." Yugi said, "Don't be negative, Shannon. We just need to find our next challenge." Just then as Tea and the other team found them, a security guard appeared as they looked tense. The guard said, "To find the item of the Millennium Eye, you must solve the riddle, this location is somewhere fun never leaves for all to enjoy; it's a place where sound is in a jumble and all around; a place to gain a treat, like a treasure to keep. Remember you have one hour to think about it." The guard left as music began as each member began to think.

_(Ooh, I see you over there. Don't be shy. Come here.)_

Suki said, "Maybe if we look around, we could find the right place." Shannon said, "Umm, news flash, Moto. There are many places in malls that are fun, and each one is a place of sounds, lights and clothing is like treasure to anyone here; mostly in malls, there is too much noise."

_You got that thing that I can't deny_

_So move it over here, oh yeah_

Yani thought as she kept on thinking as she said, "Well, that's true, Shannon. There are plenty, so maybe one place will give out more." Chris said, "But Suki may have a good point, maybe if we explore one floor at a time, we could find a clue. Maybe one store could lead us to our location."

_You're giving signs that I recognize_

_Say what you want, oh yeah_

Guy pointed out as Chris stopped him as he said, "Wait, if we leave, then Tea will follow us to our location." Shannon said, "Maybe if we split up, we could cover more ground and lose them in the mall." Yugi said, "Okay, this is the plan: Three of us will stay here on the second floor and begin searching, while the rest of us will search on the first floor. We will call, via cell phone if we guessed the location." Yani said, "Then what are waiting for? Let's split up!" Suki, Chris and Yugi went to the escalator to the first floor, Guy, Shannon, and Yani stayed as they ran to a nearby hallway as Tea said, "Quick follow them, don't let them get away! You three follow them while the rest of us stay here. Remember if we can find out on where they are going, call." Kelly, Aviva, and Martin followed Yugi, Suki, and Chris down the escalator, as Tea, Joey, and Yami followed Yani, Guy, and Shannon. Yani felt her father's presence as her eyes went the left as she saw Tea, Yami, and Joey hiding, but following them. Yani whispered to Shannon and Guy as she said, "They are following us, get ready to run."

_Baby, there's something about you_

_Show me, that nothing can hold you down_

_'Cause I, I must confess, I'm feeling you right now_

Their footsteps intensified as they began to speed walk, but Yami, Joey, and Tea began to catch up to them, Yani held Guy and Shannon's hand as Yani yelled, "RUN!" They ran as they ran to a clothes shop as they ran though Men's department as they hid behind a counter as Tea said, "I saw them enter through there, come on!"

_So baby take a chance, and show your confidence_

_Oh baby; tell me who you are_

_You make my body scream_

She grabbed Yami's and Joey's arm as they ran off. Shannon peeked from above as she saw Tea and Yami leave. Shannon said, "OK, coast is clear." Yani peeked out as she said, "Let's spilt. Come on, Guy." The three friends ran off as they went out the door.

_You make me believe_

_That you're what I'm waiting for_

Then they stopped as they heard a crash as they turned to see Tea covered in men's clothing as the three friends rolled their eyes in annoyance as they ran off to their next store.

_Don't you be intimidated_

Suki, Chris, and Yugi were holding hands as Chris said, "This mall is huge, best we stay as group, we don't want to get lost, right?" Both Yugi and Suki nodded as Chris said, "Maybe we better think about those clues." Suki pulled out her purse as she asked, "Anyone want a smoothie, while we are thinking?" Chris and Yugi agreed as they went to the smoothie stand and bought one.

_Just be a man, show me where you stand_

_Positivity, oh yeah, ohh_

At the bench, Suki sipped on her strawberry and kiwi smoothie as she said, "A place of sound in a jumble… hmmm… " Chris sipped on his very berry smoothie as he said, "A place of treasure…. wonder what that meant… " Yugi sipped on his strawberry banana smoothie as he said, "A place where fun never leaves… there are many places in here that fun never leaves… " Suki said, "Wait, hold on! That's it! I think I got it!" Chris and Yugi looked at her and said, "What, what is it?" Suki explained, "Listen, we are in a mall, right?" The boys nodded as Suki continued, "So what's the one place that fun never leaves, has lights, has treasure, and has too much noise?" Chris and Yugi was able to figure it out, but before anyone could where, they heard a sneeze as Chris covered their mouths and said, "I know that sneeze anywhere. That's my brother's sneeze which means he's here!" Yugi cried, "RUN AWAY!" They jolted off the bench and ran off as Kelly said, "After them!"

_I don't come off shy if you want me babe_

_And if my ego shows, oh no don't give up too fast_

Then Martin, Kelly, and Aviva followed them as they ran to a clothes store as they ran into some clothes as Suki said, "Gang, stop and chill out! I have an idea!" Aviva, Martin, and Kelly found the store that Yugi and his friends ran into. But the only people were three people as Yugi and Suki were on each other's shoulders as they disguised themselves as woman as Chris placed on a long white dress over his clothes as he wore a bandanna with sun glasses. Martin looked at Chris in suspicion as Chris just looked at him in nervousness. Suki and Yugi stood still as Martin asked, "Has anyone see two kids and a brown haired man here?" They shook their heads 'No' as they shrugged. Aviva said, "Oh, well thanks anyway." The three friends walked out and went away as Yugi whispered as he peeked from below Suki, "Are they gone?" Suki said, "Chris, go check."

_Baby, there's something about you_

_Show me, that nothing can hold you down_

_'Cause I, I must confess, I'm feeling you right now_

Chris pulled down his glasses as he went to the window as he saw Aviva and her friends leave. Chris said, "All clear, guys." They took off their disguises, placed them back where they found them, and ran out.

_So baby take a chance, and show your confidence_

_Oh baby; tell me who you are_

_You make my body scream_

Suki, Yugi, and Chris said, "Let's keep going!" They walked along the hall as they kept on browsing on all the stores as Suki said, "Maybe what we are looking for is in this side of the mall." Yugi then said, "I wonder how Yani and the others are." Chris said, "I'm sure their having the time of their lives."

_You make me believe_

_That you're what I'm waiting for_

_Don't you be intimidated_

As for Yani and her friends, they arrived to the makeup department as they panted; a voice called out, "Hey, get back here!" Guy said, "They're coming!" Yani pointed as she said, "Over there, quick hide!" They ran to a table as they hid under the clothed table. Shannon whispered, "Do you think we're safe?" Yani replied, "Hopefully, yes."

_B-R-I-T-N-E-Y (uh, come on)_

_B-R-I-T-N-E-Y_

Tea panted as she said, "I know Yani more as Suki! She'd be here!" Yani sweated as Guy and Shannon kept their mouth shut as Yani held her breath as Tea's shoes were shown under the table. They kept quiet as Tea's feet moved as Guy peeked from under him to see Yami and his friends leave as Guy whispered, "OK, they're gone." Yani and her friends quietly got out from under the table as they tiptoed out of the store.

_It doesn't matter boo_

_As long as you're digging me_

_So much we can be (Whoaaa)_

_Yes, it's true, at first you gotta make the move_

_For me to see, what I want with you_

Suki arrived to the electronic store as she said, "How about here, It has all the things that guard said." Chris arrived next to her as Yugi said, "Nope, all sounds, but no lights and craziness." Chris said, "True, it has to have all those things." Yugi said, "Actually, I was thinking about the clues, but maybe there is one place to have all those clues and where is the one place to have all that?" The two friends thought as Chris and Suki said in unison, "The Arcade!" Suki said, "Bro, you are a genius! The eye is in the Arcade, quick call our friends!" Yugi called on his cell phone as Yani and her friends were in the food court eating their lunch as Yani asked, "Do you think we should buy our friends lunch?" Guy said, "Not to worry, I bought them lunch." Then Shannon asked, "I wonder if Suki and the others found the place we were looking for yet." Suddenly, Shannon heard her phone ringing as she picked it up as she said, "Hello? Hey, Yugi, did you find it? What, wait you know where it is? Well then, tell us!" Guy and Yani stopped eating as they listened. Shannon said, "Huh, what are the odds? Ok, we'll be there. Ok, bye!" Guy asked, "Well?" Shannon said, "Yugi and the others found it, quick finish eating and let's go!" Guy ate his fries as Yani finished her noodles as they ran off to only see Yami and the others at the corner as Yani screamed, "Run for it!"

_So baby take a chance, (take your chance) and show your confidence (confidence)_

_Oh baby; tell me who you are (oh, oh whoa)_

_You make my body scream (ya make my body scream)_

They dodged them as Tea said, "Don't let them escape!" Yami and his friends darted after them as Guy said, "What do we do?" Shannon exclaimed, "Can't SheZow help us?!" Guy replied, "I can't! There's too many people here!" Yani said, "Man, I hate that rule!" Guy said, "Tell me about it!"

_You make me believe (oww)_

_That you're what I'm waiting for_

_And Don't you be intimidated_

Then they found the escalator as they took it to reach the first floor only to see Aviva and her friends still searching as Yani said, "They will find us! What do we do?" Shannon got up the rail as she hopped off as Guy said, "Come on, Yani!" They followed her as they past Aviva and her friends as Kelly called from above, "Hey, you're letting them get away!" They turned to see Yani and the others running off as Kelly and her friends went to the first floor.

_So baby take a chance, (take your chance) and show your confidence (confidence)_

_Oh baby; tell me who you are (oh, oh whoa)_

_You make my body scream (ya make my body scream)_

Suki and the others waited as Yani and her friends made it to the arcade as they went in. Tea said, "I am sure they went in this side." Joey then said, "Wait, I just remembered, arcades make so much noise and that fun never leaves, which means there was the answer, our prize is in there." Just then Martin and his two friends came, as Tea told them where to go.

_You make me believe (oww)_

_That you're what I'm waiting for_

_And Don't you be intimidated_

They walked in to see kids and teens play as they looked around. Aviva said, "If Jimmy was here, he'd never leave. Gaming is his specialty." Martin agreed as they found Suki and the others, looking around as Yani said, "Gang, over there!" They followed Yani and her friends as they saw a dance game with the Eye in a glass container as a woman appeared and said, "Fancy a dance off?" Suki said, "Anyone wants to play?" Shannon said, "My legs still hurts from the Castle challenge." Tea pushed them out of the way as she said, "Let a real pro win! You losers wouldn't win this one if it killed you." Shannon said, "That's rich coming from the girl who lost the other dance challenges." Yani said, "I'll play! This one is mine!" Tea smirked at Yani as the look alike glared at her as Yani said, "Expert!" Tea said, "You will lose in Expert, set mine to medium!" Yani rolled her eyes as Shannon warned her, "Yani, Expert is the hardest level in any game. Are you sure you can win this?" Yani said, "If I can dance the Waltz and the Samba with a hot guy like Chris, then I can win the dance off!" Guy said, "Go for it, Yani!" Chris said, "You can beat her!" Yani warmed up as Tea stood there as Yani said, "You're going to fall, if you don't warm up." Tea sneered at her and said, "Worry about yourself, twinny! The eye is mine!" Yani said rolling her eyes, "I warned you." Then techno music began as Chris said, "I love this song!" Yani cried, "Hey, me too!"

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

Yani and Tea got ready as Tea exclaimed, "You're going down, Atemu!" Yani said, "Bring it, Gardner!" They began to dance to the steps as Suki and everyone was staring at them.

_Girl, I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

Yani was right, from watching the others dance including dancing with Chris, she developed mad dance skills as Tea was a bit wobbly in her dancing. Aviva watched Yani as she looked at her with amazement. Shannon stared at Aviva and gave her a glare as Aviva looked at her, surprised.

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

Yani twirled as Tea tried to keep up, she was losing a few points but, Yani was gaining more than her. Tea looked at her with jealousy as Tea tried to distract her.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

Tea tried to kick her leg, but Yani was able to do a flip as she landed with a pose, giving her an extra point. Tea growled as she looked angrily at Yani. Then the music changed as they began to do freestyle as they began to move.

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You, you make me feel that_

Yani and Tea began to dance accordingly as Suki cheered, "Yay for Yani!" Yugi said, "Yeah, beat Tea!" Joey looked at them as he said, "Beat Yani, Tea! We can't let her win!" Yani smiled at her team as she regained more confidence as she danced.

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

Tea was still 10 points away from Yani, but Yani focused on the game and on her friends. She thought of Grandpa Solomon as she thought, _Don't worry, Grandpa! We'll be home, just wait for us, ok? _Tea thought, _There is no way I will lost to a former spirit of a 12 year old brat and her fancy feet! That EYE is MINE!_ Yani and Tea continued to dance as Yani and Tea began to use different moves.

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

Yani and Tea swayed to the music as Chris looked at her as he was enamored by her beauty. With all the florescent neon lights, she was beautiful. Chris finally understood his feelings; he really loves Yani! Yani caught a glimpse of Chris as she smiled back; Yani absolutely loves and cherishes Chris! She continued as Tea looked at them with jealousy.

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

Yani thought, _If I want to claim my victory, I better get dancing! Tea must not win! She can't win this game!_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

Yani and Tea posed as it calculated the score, Yani had won the dance off as the case opened to hand Yani her prize: The Millennium EYE! She cheered as Tea shouted, "NO! NOT POSSIBLE! I SHOULD HAVE WON! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Suki and her team looked at her and Yani said as she hopped of the stage, "No wonder no guy wants to date her." Guy said, "Let's spilt." They walked out the arcade as they reached the veranda of the mall as they saw the stars with a sparking fountain. Guy said, "Hey, the gang and I bought you guys some lunch, I bet you guys are starving." They found some chairs as the three friends ate their food. As it was dark, the stars were out as they began to stargaze. Chris and Yani began to explain that each constellation had a story as Shannon and Yugi listened. As for Guy and Suki, they were walking to the fountain as they sat on the corner of the fountain. Guy and Suki gazed at each other's eyes as they smiled. Guy was in love with Suki since she stood up for him. Suki fell in love with him since the ballroom dance as she smiled at him. Then, Suki's clothes became a pink dress with flowers on her hair and pink Mary Janes as Guy was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with brown pants and black sneakers. Suki smiled at him as she began to dance with him as she began to sing.

**[Suki]**

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Guy surprised her with some lanterns he brought as he tossed a bag to Yani and her friends as he gave Suki and himself special lanterns as Yani lit Chris's as they eyes twinkled as they looked at each other. Shannon helped Yugi's lantern as they smiled tenderly as they held hands. Guy lit his lantern as he gave Suki the lighter as he gazed at her while Suki carefully lit hers. He sang as Suki ignored him as she looked up in the stars.

**[Guy]**

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

They gently let go of their lanterns as they went up. As their lanterns, Suki and Guy sang softly as Guy placed is hand on Suki's cheek as she closed her eyes.

**[Both]**

_And at last I see the light_

**[Guy]**

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

**[Both]**

_And at last I see the light_

**[Suki]**

_And it's like the sky is new_

Their lanterns danced to the music as they held each other's hands.

**[Both]**

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

They held each other as Yami and the others found them. Suki and Guy locked their foreheads as they finished.

**[Both]**

_Now that I see you_

Suki and Guy smiled as they kissed tenderly as Yani said, "That's everyone." Kelly shouted, "No!" They turned to see Kelly as she pulled Guy away from Suki. Kelly said, "I will not allow you to date that shabby girl, she's not like Sophine! She's just a person toying with your emotions." Guy pushed Kelly away as he said, "No, she's better than Sophine. She's gone, but Suki is real. And I love her! At least, she accepts me for who I am." Suki smiled as Kelly walked up to her and started to slap her, but Yugi pulled Suki with him as Kelly missed her mark as Guy screamed, holding her wrists, "Leave her alone! You are just like them, I HATE YOU, KELLY!" Kelly looked horrified as Guy pushed her down and ran off. Suki followed him as she yelled, "Guy, wait!" Yani looked at Kelly with disgust as she said, "So this is how good twins siblings act at a sight of a girl kissing a brother? Disgraceful. Even betrayed, Guy is more perfect than you." With a look of disgust in their eyes, they walked off. Kelly was in tears as Martin helped her up as they followed the others. Yani and her friends found Guy sitting on a bench, looking down as Suki joined him as she asked, "Guy, you ok?" Guy nodded as he said, "I'm sorry, Suki. I didn't mean to abandon you back there." Suki gave him a small hug as she said, "It's ok." Chris said, "That Kelly knows nothing about true love. It doesn't matter if it's forbidden or if it's unable to be. Real love is two lovers joined together, and work together, no matter what happens. Just like me and Yani or Yugi and Shannon." Yani said, "Suki, what you and Guy did out there, that was love. Not false or trick love, but real love. You guys met for a few days and now look; it's blossomed into true love."

Suki smiled and then frowned as she said, "Days? We've been doing this for days?" Yugi said, "Looks like it." Shannon pulled out her creature pod as said, "Yep, according to the creature pod. It's been days." Guy said, "We better get to our last two items, before we are declared dead from the police." The portal appeared as they jumped in, unaware that Tea and her team followed them.

Chapter 8: Double Trouble

Songs: "Roses are Red"&amp; "Cuba Libre" by Aqua

Inside the portal, Suki asked, "Who wants to play a game to take our minds of the problem?" They all raised their hands as Yani said, "Let's do a story." Guy asked, "Which one?" Suki pulled out a tiny metal soldier as Chris said, "That soldier reminds me of a story I read in a book once, The Steadfast Tin Soldier by Hans Christian Andersen." Yani said, "I've never heard that story, what's it about?" Chris explained the plot to her as Yani said, "I love that ending, but when they were still together, I guess that saying, love is born in fire was born from that." Suki said, "Maybe you'll like this version better, I can tell you how it could have ended." Guy said, "Oh, tell us."

Suki told them her version as they listened, the plot was similar, but the ending was different, instead of the ballerina and the tin soldier burned, they remained alive and the jack in the box was burnt down as Yani said, "Now that is a real ending, with the hero and his lady alive and happy." Yugi and Shannon nodded in agreement as Guy and Chris agreed with Yani as Suki said, "The end of the line." They looked down as they saw that they were in a sewer as Suki said, "This place is disgusting." Shannon said, "Why would the items hide here?" Guy remarked, "Maybe they want to make sure that Tea would quit, no one would ever go in a smelly place like the sewers."

Then Yugi turned to see Suki and Yani's necklaces glowing as he said, "Looks like we have a double." They turned to see Suki and Yani's necklaces glowing as Yani said, "My scale and your spell book must be in here." Tea whined, "Of all the places why would anyone want to hide here?" Suki said, "Well, I am not afraid of yucky water, I am going in!" Yani pulled her back and said, "Whoa, hold on, Suki-san. We will get them."

Then a sewer man appeared as Tea gave a shriek as Yani cried, "Tea, shut up! And stop being a wimp!" Tea looked at Yani with anger as Suki and Yani stuck their tongues at her as Tea angrily tried to run to them, but she slipped and landed on the sewer water as she cried, "EW, ew, ew, ew!" Shannon and Chris said, "Is it me or is this more disgusting that the time that you almost ate that moldy pizza?" Both teams looked at them in amazement as Shannon said, "Long story." They dropped it as the man said, "Welcome to Aqua time, in order to find the Millennium Spell book and the Millennium Scales, you must climb to the top, before the pipes over flow with slime and gunk. During your climb you must find two keys. The keys will help you in your next challenge. Be careful not to slip, or you and your team will slide their way down, to the pipe on where you were on." Suki took a peek as she said, "It's too dark in here. I can't see anything." Then a metal box appeared as she looked in to see something as she said, "Yes, cave headlamps." Each team grabbed a few for their friends as Suki said, "Does anyone want to go first?" Shannon offered, "I have great night vision, I'll lead." Chris got behind his sister as Suki got behind him; Yugi went behind his sister as Yani went behind him and Guy went last. Suki turned to see Joey up first, but she ignored the last five as it didn't matter to her.

The man said, "On your marks, get set, go!" Music began as they turned on their lamps and began to shimmy inside the pipes, Suki ignored the feeling of slime on her clothes as Shannon said, "What was I thinking?" Tea tried to not puke on Martin's shirt as Kelly tried to hold her puke for not puking on Joey.

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue_

_Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you_

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue _

_Ah di da did mud_

_Ah di da did mud_

Yani closed her eyes and thought, _I am not in a smelly pipe, I am in a playground with tubes and long slides. Just playing with my Suki and her brother._ Shannon thought, _Ok, Shannon. You faced Donita and her fashions, defeated Gourmand from eating the Platypus eggs and my brother, and you have seen your brother almost munching in a stale piece of Pizza, I mean, this is not that disgusting!_ Tea thought, _I WANT TO GO HOME! I HATE THIS PLACE AND I WANT MY ITEMS NOW! WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da _

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Come pick my Roses!_

Shannon said as she got out, she let out a deep breath of air as she said, "Come on, gang!" The found the next pipe as they tried to get on. Suki had trouble getting on for her shoes were not helping until her brother and Chris helped out. Then after Guy got in they began to shimmy in the pipe.

_Sweet from the flowers,_

_honey from the bees_

_I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release_

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue_

_Honey is sweet,_

_but not as sweet as you _

_It's invisible, but so touchable and,_

_I can feel it on my body,_

_so emotional_

_I'm on a ride, on a ride_

_I'm a passenger_

_I'm a victim of a hot love messenger_

Suki said, "Up there on that pipe end! I see the key!" Yani said, "Great eye, Suki!" Chris said, "Come on, they are almost at their first key!" Guy said, "Don't worry, we will make it." They got in as Guy tried but fail to make it, Yani popped out and helped him in.

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_The only thing he said was_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_And roses are red_

Shannon cried as she reached and grabbed the key, "I got the key, so the next key must be ahead, let's go!" Chris decided to lead on as Shannon went behind him as they got in and began crawling. But Guy called out, "Hey, guys! Come back, check it out!" They popped out to see Tea slip as her gang slid down as Suki and the others laughed as Suki said, "I wish I had a camera with me right now! That was hilarious!" They carried on as they went in.

_Come with me baby,_

_Please fulfill my wish_

_Show it to me truly,_

_Show me with a kiss_

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue_

_Honey is sweet,_

_but not as sweet as you_

_It's invisible but, so touchable_

_And I can feel it on my body,_

_so emotional_

_I'm on a ride, on a ride_

_I'm a passenger_

_I'm a victim of a hot love messenger_

Chris said, "I can see the key and sunlight, come on everybody!" They followed Chris as Suki said, "I am getting the hang of this 'climbing in icky goo' stuff." Yugi and Guy nodded as Shannon said, "Yeah, it feels like pond water, reminds me of the park."

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_The only thing he said was_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_And roses are red_

Then suddenly they felt a tremor as Yani said, "OK, that's not a good sign." Yugi cried, "The water! It's coming!" Chris said, "Quick, hurry! Up the pipe!" They hurried went up to then end. But then the water began to fall as Shannon yelled, "Hang on! This is going to get messy and wet!" Chris reached for the key, but it was too high.

_(Come and...)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and...)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and...)/Dum di da di da_

_The only thing you said was_

_(Come and...)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and...)/Dum di da di da_

_Haaa dit a ditn wat_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Don't take my roses awaaaay!_

Chris stretched for the key as the water splashed on them as he was able to grab the next key as the water kept on coming in, Guy began to drown in gunk as Shannon helped him out and held on the pipe. Yani pulled Yugi to safety as he was in the way of the heavy waterfall.

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_The only thing he said was_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_Dum di da di da_

_And roses are red.. _

_(Come and..)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and..)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and..)/Dum di da di da_

_The only thing you said was_

_(Come and..)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and..)/Dum di da di da_

_(Come and..)/Dum di da di da_

_My roses are red.._

_oooh oooh oooh, yeah!_

Chris found the last pipe as he sputtered, "The… last… pipe… is… here! Follow… me!" He hacked out some water as they followed him. Tea's team failed to grab the key as they slid down to the last pipe. They crawled in to see the end of the pipe as Yugi sighed, "I am glad that's over."

_Haaa dit a ditn wat_

_Haaa dit a ditn wat_

As they got out of the pipes, Chris said, spitting out some water, "That was disgusting!" Suki complained, "I'll be spitting out slimy water for a month!" Yani was carrying a hysterical Shannon as the young Kratt moaned as she shivered, "Icky… water… yucky…"Guy said, "At least we found the two keys we need." Yugi nodded as Suki said, "I hope they have fun finding the last two keys, if they can." Guy held Suki's hand as he said, "Come on." Chris took Shannon off Yani's hands as Yugi followed Yani.

They walked to find two long tanks as their clothes became swim clothing. Yani was wearing a blue bikini and her long blonde hair was tied in a bun. Suki and Shannon were wearing bathing suits as Suki's was pink with flower prints as Shannon's was purple with sliver laces. Their hair was tied up in a ponytail. The boys were wearing swimming trunks with their favorite color as Suki said, "We'll at least we will get to swim to clean off the gunk."

Then Martin and his friends arrived as Suki said, "So anyone knows why we need the keys?" Martin replied, "Look at the tank." They all looked up to see a huge tank of water and some metal boxes that are tied up in chains and floating in the water. Shannon said, "You have got to be kidding." Then a woman and man appeared as they said, "For this challenge, you and another member must dive down to the bottom and retrieve the box that contains the Millennium Spellbook, before you lose air. If one of you grabs the box, then it's the next persons turn to find the Millennium Scales. But if both of you fail to grab the box before you lose air, then it's the next person's turn, until one of you has it." Suki was chosen to dive down and grab the box with Kelly as her opponent as they began to climb up the ladder. Kelly looked up at Suki with anger that she was dating her brother. Suki looked down at Kelly as she stuck her tongue at her and threw a raspberry, as Kelly looked surprised. As Suki gave a snicker, her team laughed to themselves. They all go on as Suki's team began to stretch as Tea's team waited.

Then music appeared softly as the girls got in the water as the music began to get loud.

_Na - na, na, na, na, na_

The lady and man said, "On your marks, get set go!" The girls took a deep breath and dove right in.

_Her eyes were oceans of freedom, my mind strong like a kingdom_

_nothing in this world could break our hearts_

_I close my eyes and believe in, one day we'll meet when we're dreaming_

_that's the only place where we can hide_

Inside, Suki and Kelly swum down with the key in their hand as they found the box, then they reached only to find out, at the same time they made it. Kelly began to wrestle with Suki, but Suki did a move with her long hair to pull on Kelly's leg and toss her aside.

_Climbing the hill's like a lion, we will never give up trying_

_No one could have forced our love apart_

Kelly then pulled on Suki's hair as Guy glared at Kelly as Suki used her hair to twist Kelly's arm as she let go of Suki's hair as Suki went down.

_Libre love, libre us_

_Take me to the place where we can be_

Suki grabbed the box, and used the key to unlock the chains and take the box; only to see Kelly behind her as Suki did a flip only to turn blue, she and Kelly were losing air as Suki began to swim up as Kelly followed her. The girls made it as Suki and Kelly let out a huge gasp as Suki said, "Got it! I got the box!"

_Cuba Libre be my love tonight_

_She was running down the street of solitude_

_Cuba Libre be my love tonight_

_A lonely rose was bleeding from the root_

_And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na_

__Kelly was helped by Martin and Joey as she gasped, "Suki got it before I could move, she was quicker than me." Martin looked at Suki as Yugi and Guy helped her up. Suki began to choke as Guy patted her on the back, as she began to spit out water. Yani was next as she said as she took the key from Chris and said, "I'm next!" Tea decided to take on Yani as she said, "I'll take this one!" Yani said, "I just hope I can last all day in there." Tea yawned as she said, "Child's play." Yani began stretching as she said, "A good workout is very comforting."

_I close my eyes and believe in_

_One day we'll meet when were dreaming_

_That's the only place where we can hide_

__Tea said, "Ready!" Yani said, "Ready!" The man said, "On your marks, get set, go!" The two girls dove right in as Tea thought, taking a deep breath, _There is no way I will lose this time! THIS TIME FOR SURE!_ Yani took a deep breath as she knew Tea would do something as they continued to go down.

_The music we made together, will always be there forever_

_Goodbye my love sleep tight tonight_

Tea found the box as Yani used the chain to pull it away as she quickly unlocked it, only for Tea to snatch it away as Yani did a kick to smack her heel with Tea's leg as Tea tried to kick Yani.

_Libre love, libre us_

_Take me to the place where we can be_

_Cuba Libre be my love tonight_

_She was running down the street of solitude_

_Cuba Libre be my love tonight_

_A lonely rose was bleeding from the root_

_And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na_

__Tea pushed Yani away from the box as Yani pulled on Tea's hair as Tea let out a bubble of air as Yani smiled at her humiliation as Yani claimed victory as she grabbed the box and did an underwater dance.

_Libre love, libre us_

_Take me to the place where we can be_

__Suddenly, Yani was turning pale as Tea was turning blue, as she realized that she was losing air. She and Tea began their swim up as Tea tried to reach to the surface, but she was drowning as Suki said, "Do you think Yani will be okay?" Yugi said, "Hopefully, yes." Then Yani and Tea resurfaced as they cheered, Martin and Kelly helped Tea up only to see that Tea lost, again!

_Cuba Libre be my love tonight_

_She was running down the streets of solitude_

_And they sang..._

_Cuba Libre be my love tonight_

_A lonely rose was bleeding from the root_

__Yani was helped by Chris and Shannon as she said, "We won!" They happily cheered as they did a small high five.

_And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na_

The man and woman appeared as they said, "Yes, they have done it. Suki Moto and Yani Atemu have won the challenge and now have the Millennium Scale and Spellbook." They vanished as Suki and Yani opened their boxes to see a gold spell book and scales as Suki gave a cheer, "We did it! We have all the items! We won the game!" She gave a scream of joy as her team gave out shouts of happiness. Guy kissed Suki as Shannon and Yugi did a jump for joy as Chris and Yani embraced. Tea looked at them as she began to blow a fuse as she screamed, "NNNNNOOOOO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WAS MEANT TO WIN! NOW, ALL OF MY PLANS HAVE BEEN RUINED! I WAS MEANT TO WIN! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LIED MORE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE USED A BLACK EYE WHEN I TRICKED EVERYONE INTO THINK THAT YUGI, SUKI, AND YANI BEAT ME UP, PLUS THOSE OTHER LIES I TOLD!" But then she covered her mouth, when she finished as Yami and everyone else heard every word as Suki said, "I knew it!" Yani said, "I was right!" Yugi cried, "She did lie!" Chris and Shannon tsked at her as Guy crossed his arms and said, "Why I am not surprised?" But, Joey, Kelly, Martin, Aviva, especially Yami gave a big, "WHAT?!"

Chapter 9: Final Battle

Songs: "The Power of Love" by Jennifer Cihi &amp; "The Zing" by The cast of Hotel Transylvania

Kelly asked, "Tea? You lied to us?" Joey yelled, "You set us up!" Martin, Aviva, and Kelly looked horrified as Aviva cried, "We trusted you and you lied to us!" Kelly asked, "But why?" Tea said, "Yugi and his friends were in our way, Yami. Can't you see what they are doing? I wanted what was best for us! So I lied to get them away and have you all to myself." Yami looked angry as Kelly looked at Tea with disappointment. Tea confessed, "I tricked everyone into thinking that Yugi, his sister, and her Hikari beat me and made fun of me. That way you only belong to me and thanks to what I have done, you betrayed Yugi and his pathetic friends. And I tricked all of you to betray your most loved ones, so you can obtain the items and give them to me." Yami and Joey looked in shock as Suki called out, "We told you!" Yani and her friends agreed as Guy said, "That's right!" Chris and Shannon held each other as Yugi, Suki, Yani, and Guy joined them as Shannon remarked, "Tea, you are just plain sick. I am disgusted at your behavior." Guy said, "And I thought SheZap was terrible." Yugi remarked, "I thought being trapped in that burning building or in that Oricalcos world was bad enough." Suki said, "I thought drowning back at the ocean was evil enough." Yani said, "I though losing my Hikari in the Shadow Realm was terrible." Chris and Shannon nodded as Chris said, "And I thought being launched up in the air by Zach was bad enough or even falling off trees was bad enough."

Tea snarled, "And this pathetic group of meddling weirdoes come and ruins my greatest plans to have you all to myself and to have all the items. But all that will change, once I obtain all of the Millennium items; I will be most powerful and you six will pay for ruining my relationship!" Yugi said, "Over our dead bodies!" Suki nodded as they pulled out their items as Tea said as her eyes began to turn yellow as her voice was filled with venom, "They will be MINE!" Everyone began to look in horror as Tea transformed into a monster as Yani said, "The darkness overtook her. She is nothing but her malice and destruction now." Shannon said, "Girlfriend, that has to be the second gross thing I have ever seen in my life." Guy asked, "Anyone have any ideas on how we stop her?" Then a glow appeared as they all saw Princess Autum as she said, "Use all the Millennium Items to create the power of True Love. If you use all your items as a family, you can defeat Tea." They nodded as Princess Autum vanished as Suki said, "Let's go!" They used their items as they raised them up in the air.

Yani cried, "In the name of our friendship, you will be stopped!" Suki cried, "I call the power of the Millennium Necklace and Spellbook!" Chris yelled, "Millennium Rod, give us strength!" Guy cried, "Millennium Key, hear our prayer and give us power!" Yani shouted, "Millennium Eye and Scales, help us now!" Shannon yelled, "In the name of friendship, I call upon the power of the Millennium Ring!" Yugi yelled, "Millennium Puzzle, help us!" The items heard them as they began to glow as they held on to their lives. Tea's heart released a black aura as it zoomed towards Suki and her friends, but the items' power counterattacked with its power as it blasted towards the aura, causing a collision.

_There comes a time,_

_When you face the toughest of fights,_

_Searching for a sign,_

_Lost in the darkest of nights,_

Suki cried, "Come on!" Yani cried, "We can't give up!" Chris said, "Don't lose faith!"

_The wind blows so cold,_

_You're standing alone,_

_Before the battle's begun,_

_But deep in your soul,_

_The future unfolds,_

_As bright as the rays of the sun._

Holding on to their weapons, Suki said, "Come on, guys! We can do this together! We need to stand tall!" Yani said, "We have to save our worlds!" Guy said, "For all of our friends and many more coming!" Chris said, "And for all life on each place!" Yugi and Shannon said in unison, "We can win this fight; we just need to believe in the power of friendship!"

_You've got to believe, _

_In the Power of Love,_

_You've got to believe,_

_In the Power of Love,_

_The Power of Love._

Suki said, "But she is getting stronger, we need more help!" Yugi said, "But who can we call, we're alone!" Shannon said, "We need help!" Yani cried, "Help us!" Chris and Guy cried, "Someone please help!"

_Blazing Emotion,_

_There's a light that glows from your heart,_

They each shed a tear as the Millennium items glowed to their signature colors as they saw spirits of their friends, Yugi and Suki saw Mai, Rebecca, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, their mother, and Grandpa Solomon as they smiled at them, Yani saw Princess Autum, her father Pharaoh Atem, and Priest Seto as she smiled with tears in her eyes, Guy saw Maz, his parents, and Sophine as he gave them a nod as Chris and his sister, saw Koki, Jimmy, and their parents. Shannon thought, _It's them! They are helping us! We can feel their power within our hearts and life! They are helping us with Tea!_

_It's a chain reaction,_

_And nothing will keep us apart,_

_Stand by my side,_

_There's nothing to hide,_

Kelly was thinking as Kelly said, "Suki is right! They need help!" Aviva said, "But if we go up there, they will reject our help!" Martin said, "I know in their hearts that they can forgive us!" Yami and Joey nodded as they walked up to them as Kelly helped Guy as he looked at her with amazement as Guy nodded and held on the key. Aviva helped Shannon as the Latina girl smiled at Shannon as she smiled back. Martin helped his brother as Chris smiled too.

_Together we'll fight till the end,_

_Take hold of my hand,_

Suki was being held by Joey as Yani smiled at him, while Suki smiled at Joey. Yami helped Yugi as both boys smiled at each other.

_And you'll understand,_

_What it truly means to be friends._

Tea in her monster voice yelled, "NO! THEY ARE MINE! HOW DARE YOU TURN THEM AGAINST ME?!" Suki cried, "No! You turned them against themselves!" Yani shouted, "You made them hate us!" Chris yelled, "You won't take them away from the truth again!" Yani said, "If we want to defeat Tea, we have to do it alone!"

_You've got to believe,_

_(You've got to believe)_

_In the Power of Love_

_You've got to believe,_

_(You've got to believe)_

_In the Power of Love,_

They got away from the others as Aviva cried, "Wait, you guys! Don't!" Martin yelled, "You don't have enough power to stop her! You'll get killed!" Shannon yelled, "It's the risk we have to take!" Kelly looked at Guy in amazement as Guy yelled, "We can do this!"

_It gives meaning to each moment,_

_It's what our hearts are all made of,_

_You've got to believe,_

_(You've got to believe)_

_In the Power of Love,_

_The Power of Love._

Suki cried, "Give it all we got, gang!" Chris thought of his promise to take care of Shannon as he thought, _I'm not going to lose her again! _Guy thought to Suki as he thought, _I can do this, for Suki!_ Suki and Yugi thought of everyone else back home as they thought, _We won't fail! _Shannon thought of Koki and Jimmy as she thought, _We can do this, as a family!_ Yani thought of Atem and Autum as she thought, _This is the toughest battles we faced, but we can win for the sake of the worlds! _They closed their eyes and saw their memories of their past, their betrayal, the new friends they made, their adventures, and the challenges they have faced merging with the Millennium items. Tea screamed, "NO! NOT POSSIBLE! THE ITEMS ARE MERGING WITH THEIR MEMORIES! NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Joey asked, "What happens when they stop using those items?" Yami said, "Once they stop using the items, they will be severely drained of energy, they will perish." Kelly said, "No! We have to get those items away from them!" Yami pulled Kelly back as he said, "No! Stop, we can't save them, they have to finish the job!" Martin and Aviva looked at each other with worry as they held each other. Suki and her friends were surrendering their lives to save the one that betrayed them and left them alone.

_(Music Solo)_

Suki cried, "Now!" They made their items merge into a rainbow as Tea yelled, "WAIT, WHAT?! THE ITEMS ARE MERGING INTO A RAINBOW?! NO, IT CAN'T BE!"

_You've got to believe,_

_(You've got to believe)_

_In the Power of Love,_

_You've got to believe,_

_(You've got to believe)_

_In the Power of Love,_

_It gives meaning to each moment,_

_It's what our hearts are all made of,_

_(Just look inside)_

_You've got to believe,_

_(You've got to believe)_

_The six friends yelled in unison, "TEA GARDNER, GO TO THE SHADOW REALM, FOREVER!"__  
_

_In the Power of Love,_

_The Power of Love_

Tea screamed as she returned to her human form. She growled, but starting to rip apart as she let out a shriek with her being sent away to the Shadow realm, never to be freed again. Meanwhile, the six friends were set freed by the Items' control, but they were very weak and drained from energy as they fell to the ground. Yami and the others rushed to their side as Chris groggily, "Martin…" Shannon said quietly, "Aviva…" Guy whispered, "Kelly…." Yugi said, "Yami…" Suki weakly said, "Joey…" Yani said, "Thank you…" But they closed their eyes slowly as they stopped breathing.

The game was over, and Yani's team won, but it felt like a loss than a victory.

With the items back in their control, they were sent back to Domino City as everyone was near the museum. Aviva examined them as Kelly asked, "Are they-?" Aviva placed her head on Shannon's chest, hoping for a heartbeat, but it was only silence as she left out a sob. Martin realized the truth as he said, "But they can't be…" Tristan appeared as he said, "Hey, what happened? I just saw a light and I-" But his words were cut off when he sees Suki and her friends, "What are those six doing here? They have some nerve of being here!" Joey shouted, "Hey, shut up, this is much your fault, as this is ours. Tea set us up. She used us to go against Yugi and the girls. She even betrayed our new friends to go against their own. She planned this all along and we all fell for it." Tristan asked, "She double crossed us? Where is she? Wait till I get my hands on that… that monster!" Kelly said, "She's gone. Suki and her friends gave up their lives to send her away to this place called the Shadow Realm." Tristan asked, "You mean they sent her there? With the Millennium Items?" They all nodded as Tristan looked at the six bodies, as he said, "We could take them to a hospital and see if they wake up." Yami slowly shook his head as he said, "No, we can't. The powers of the items were too strong for them to handle, now it's died with them."

Martin said crying, "It's not fair. We never got a chance to say that we're sorry." They all began crying as they blurted words of forgiveness and held their most important treasure. The items began glowing as it sparkled on Suki and her friends.

But then suddenly the six bodies vanished; Yami looked to see sparkles to where Yugi once was as everyone else saw that Suki, Yani, Chris, Guy, Shannon, and Yugi have vanished into thin air they saw that they turned into sparkles. Tristan said, "You saw that right?" Aviva said, "Where's Chris and Shannon? Where did they go?" Kelly asked, "Where's my brother?" Yami and Joey looked around for Suki, Yugi, and Yani, but there was no sign of them.

Princess Autum's voice chimed as she said, "They are fine." The others turned to see Princess Autum standing on the stairs as she continued while walking, "The items have given them a chance to live. Thanks to your selfless acts and confessions, the items have given your friends a new energy with life. Follow them into the park, they are fine, you will hear them sing at the place where there is music and laughter."

Following Autum's advice they ran to the park as they saw that some civilians were doing a concert as Joey said, "Oh, yeah, today is the arts and wine festival. We always come here to enjoy the arts that all of Domino city created. But why would Autum say to come here?" Kelly pointed and asked, "What was the name of the girl with the blonde hair and magenta highlights? The one who kissed my brother at the mall challenge?" Yami replied, "Um, her name is Suki." Kelly said, "Yeah, her. I can see them. Over there at the stands." They all saw as Suki and the others were walking to the festival, alive and still safe. Kelly and the others gave a sigh of relief as Martin said, "They're all right." Suki, Yani, and Shannon were wearing white as the boys wore blue as they smiled at each other as Guy was holding on to Suki by her waist as Yani was being carried by Chris bridal style as Shannon and Yugi held hands as Chris began to sing as they walked through the festival as they joined in with him.

**[Chris]**

_I thought I found a love but she was just a fling_

_And then I met a girl and felt a different thing_

_It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string_

_Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing._

**[Guy]**

_It was a thing called a zing and I wanted to sing_

_And listen to the ballads of a man named Sting_

_Baby, looks in your eye and it's suddenly spring_

_Like when Nala kissed Simba in the Lion King._

The girls laughed as Yugi took the next line.

**[Yugi]**

_Zinging in the air and I don't have a care_

_I'm winging from the zing that we share_

Shannon joined him as she sang

**[Shannon]**

_Zinging in the rain now I'm feeling no pain_

They began to sing in a duet.

**[Shannon and Yugi]**

_It's real time for celebrating_

_Cause you're my zing._

_{Suki: Yani, want to throw down? Yani: No, no I never learned how. Guy: Oh, come on! Just give it a try. Yani: Alright. Maybe just a little bit.}_

**[Yani]**

_So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing._

_You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling_

_Cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching"_

_Cause next to zing, Cupid's arrow's a little bee sting,_

_It was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one_

_Only one lady in the zing for me_

_Cause when you zing (Yugi: When you zing!)_

_You better know one (little) thing_

_The only thing you're gonna sling is a wedding ring!_

They all looked quiet as Chris said, "Wow, you're good." Yani said, "Thanks."

**[Guy (Autotune)]**

_Zinging in the air, now I don't have a care_

_I'm winging from the zing that we share_

_Zinging in the rain now I'm feeling no pain_

Guy was holding Suki's hand as she joined him in unison.

**[Suki and Guy]**

_It's a real time for celebrating_

_Cause you're my zing._

The gang joined the song with a dance as they danced to the other side of the festival.

**[All]**

_To the zing y'all, ba - da - bing y'all_

_Gonna knock you out right outta that ring y'all_

_Better ring y'all, happening y'all_

_Pay attention to the team, y'all!_

_Oh! (x30)_

Then they laughed as they passed through the festival as they went up the hill as they plopped down on the grass under the cherry blossom tree as they gang watched the sunset. They all sighed as they all sat down as Yugi said, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Shannon agreed as she said, "As we traveled the world, me and my brothers never stopped and watched a pretty sunset before. We spent of our time saving animals and nature." Yugi looked at Shannon as he asked, "You save animals, from what, from whom?" Shannon was silent as she said, "Yugi, there are good people and bad people in any world; the ones who hurt or harm the animals and the ones who can save and protect them." Yugi was surprised how Shannon can see animals as being threatened by anyone. But Yugi saw that Shannon adores protecting life and her family.

Chris said, "It's so pretty, just like you, Yani." Yani smiled as she and Chris kissed tenderly. Yugi and Shannon lay down on the grassy hill as they sighed at the orange-red sky. Guy said, "Back in Megadale, Sophine and I never seen a sunset as beautiful as this. But out here, so beautiful." Suki asked, "Have you and Sophine kissed yet, or ever dated under the sunset?" Guy shook his head and said, "Nope, she has classes at the afternoon, and with us being superheroes, we didn't even have time to have a date. When it was Summer vacation, we could hang out and begin to go out, but now, she's gone. Packed up and left, I miss her." Suki felt sorry as she said, "Aw, now don't get all miserable. Come on Guy, you are on a date, you have me, it's sundown, and you have popcorn with you." Guy looked at Suki as he said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot that I have a pretty face looking at me." Suki playfully said, "Hey!"

But Suki and Guy shared a laugh as Guy fed Suki a piece of popcorn. They kissed hard as they all realized their adventure brought them closer than ever. Then Chris said, "Wait, I still have one question, how did we get here?" Yani said, "I remember that we defeated Tea, then all went dark and… odd, I don't remember what happened next." Suki said, "I just remembered seeing a shadow, then we passed out. But I thought we were gone for good." Yugi said, "Yeah, I felt like I was dead." Chris said, "Guys, I just realized something; we didn't just get hurt back there, it was much bigger than that. I felt like we were really gone, like our lives were cut short from our battle with Tea." Guy said, "Chris's right. I felt it, too. Maybe when we defeated Tea, we actually did die." Shannon asked, "What about the others?" Yani said, "Oh, yeah. We forgot about them; they owe us an apology for being double crossers."

Then a baritone voice said, "We do." All six heard as they got up and faced Yami and his friends as they smiled at them. Yani and her friends looked nervous, but later they smiled, as Suki said, "Hi." They all responded with a 'hi' as they smiled even more. Autum appeared as she whispered, "I think it's time you say what you need to say." Yani said, "Listen, I know what you are going to say, you want us to forgive you, huh?" Kelly and her friends nodded as Yani and her friends smiled at them as Suki said, "You don't need to. We have forgiven you when Tea was sent to the Shadow Realm." Martin said, "No, we do need to. We let you guys get hurt by listening to a lie, and thanks to what we did, we let you and everyone else down. And worse, we let you die for our sake." Suki and the other smirked at them as Suki whispered, "You guys owe me ten bucks." Then Shannon said, "Well, you did hurt our feelings. And it made us feel hurt that you didn't believe us. I wish you guys could trust us." Aviva said, "I guess we were so angry, we accused you of something you didn't do." Yani said, "You guys just jumped into conclusions. But thanks to you, we have gotten closer. I have this guy as my man." Chris smiled as he kissed Yani. Yugi agreed as he gave Shannon a small peck. Guy and Suki nodded as they kissed. Martin said, "We are so sorry of being jerks to you." Yugi said, "It's ok." Joey asked, "So, are we friends again?"

Shannon and her friends looked at each other as their hearts have blossomed into love as they said in unison, "Yes." Aviva was crying as she embraced Shannon as Yani said, "And we are sorry too. I guess that we were scared that Tea was trying to take the items; we completely lost control of our heads. Plus, we made a promise to the Princess that Pharaoh Atem's items wouldn't land on Tea's lying hands. And in reality, we didn't mean all of those things we said about all of you."

With a smile in their faces, each one regained their friends. Chris, Aviva, Shannon, and Martin reconciled as Guy was being embraced by his sister as Yami, Joey, and Tristan were being embraced by Suki, Yugi, and Yani. With the friends reunited and all was forgiven, they decided to return the items to the museum and put them back where they belong. They got in to see everyone looking at them as they saw three people, waving. It was Ishizu, Marik, and Odion as she said, "I see that Yugi and his friends have succeeded on bringing the items back." Then a voice said, "And the items will remain with them, thank very much, Ishizu." They turned to see Princess Autum in her physical form. Ishizu complained, "My princess, but the items must stay back in the tomb." Autum raised her hand, giving her the chance to say a word.

Princess Autum said, "Yes, I know I said return the items, but I am afraid the Items are now useless. When the six used the items to send Tea to the Shadow Realm, the power suddenly became attached to their new bearers, so when they were killed, the power gave them a new power structure, causing them to have the powers of the Millennium Items." Marik asked, "So in terms, the power of the items has taken refuge in their bodies?" Autum gave a small nod as she said, "That is correct." They clamored as Chris whispered, "Did Tea really get locked the Shadow Realm?" His friends shrugged as Suki whispered, "I have the Power of the Millennium Necklace, it can let me see the future, let me check if she is trapped inside."

Suki closed her eyes to see the future as she saw Tea, freed from the Shadow Realm and Yami and his friends abandoning, again. In horror, Suki opened her eyes as everyone looked at the girl as Ishizu asked, "Suki, what happened?" Princess Autum asked, "Did you see the future?" Suki turned pink as she nodded as she said, "You'd never believe me." Joey said, "You forgave us, so what's the worst thing that can happen?" Ishizu said, "My dear, tell me, what did you see?" Suki said, "We didn't lock Tea in the Shadow Realm, after all. She will return to Domino City and Yami and the others will betray us, again." The friends screamed, "WHAT?!" Suki turned away and said, "Yes, Tea will return and you will abandon us again!" Joey said, "Well, then when Tea comes back, we will be ready." Tristan said, "That's right! We can take her on!" Shannon said, "But what about me and everyone else? How are we to get home?" Autum said, "I am afraid, that since the worlds have locked up, you, your brothers, Aviva, Guy, and Kelly are stuck here. All the worlds have been locked in time, so everyone and everything is locked up in time. But they can only return to normal if you guys return to your world." They all gasped as Chris said, "As long as I've got my special girl, I am happy." Yani blushed as she smiled. Yugi said, "As long as Shannon is here, it won't matter to me!" Shannon smiled as she hugged Yugi. Guy said, "I don't care if me and Kelly are forever trapped here, as long as I've got my Suki-kun, it won't matter a thing!" He softly held Suki's hand as she smiled and her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

Suki said, "Hopefully, Tea will be defeated before anyone gets betrayed again. But until them, say hello to the new friends of Domino City!" They all clamored as they welcomed their new friends to their home and to a brand new future.

But this was just the beginning to a new life. But what about Tea, will she return and if she does will our heroes be ready to face her? Stay tuned!


End file.
